United We Stand Divided We Fight
by Tybrain
Summary: Rebellion and secession overtake a land frustrated by imperfections. Madness takes over the minds of everyone and turns even the most unlikely people into enemies. Will things ever go back to normal? Read, review and find out.
1. Rebellion?

A/n: Have a merry friggin early Christmas. It's almost the first anniversary of my uh, authordom I guess. It's just a few days after Cristmas is when it is. I've been trying to save this until then but I just can't! So here you go. My lastest work. May I present... another lame story by me!

Link was in no ways normal. It's hard to earn back that title after saving all of Hyrule. And of course no one felt safe unless if Link was active so by royal authority he was made the " Police force." He was a one man squad but then again no one really dared to commit crimes while he was even alive. So he never had much trouble. But he and all the peace loving people of Hyrule were about to be in way over thier heads. They were about to be fighting the one fight that will change Hyrule and it's future for the next thousand years.

It all started one morning as nothing but a minor crime. It was nothing but a routine bust. But it was about to send everything Link knew and Link's entire world spinning out of control.

Navi the fairy flew into the house of the peace keeper. He was sleeping. An easy fix. Navi picked up an empty pot from Link's bedside and flew outside. She swooped into the pond and came up with a jar of water. She flew back to the hut. "Link if you don't wake up now you're in for it." Navi warned.

" I don't want to go in the grave! No! No graves! No more graves!" Link shouted in his sleep.

"I warned you" Navi said as she dumped the water on Link.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Link shouted as he sat up in bed. "Hey I'm drenched in cold sweat from the grave dreams." Link said so oblivious to what really happened.

" Cold sweat, that's it. Yeah it's all cold sweat." Navi said.

"What's your problem?" Link asked.

"Never mind me," Navi said, "we have bigger problems in the field. A couple of hoodlums are starting a fire."

"Fire!" Link shouted, "we've gotta get over there immediatly!" Link rushed to put on his tunic. He hurried out to the field. As soon as he stepped out in the field he could see the flames. They were right by Hyrule. This was bad. He ran up by Hyrule to find just two young hoodlums laughing at their crackling creation. "What is yuor motive for such behavior?" Link asked.

"Hyrule shall fall by our hands and none other!" they shouted in unison.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Link shouted.

"Then die!" one of them shouted back. A fight followed these words. They fought well for teenagers but it just wasn't enough. There were times where Link was pinned in a bad spot but they couldn't capitalize. However every mistake thye made came back to haunt them. In the end they were tiede and sent off to prison by Link himself. but one statement stopped Link cold. "Even though we're gone the _rebellion_ will conquer!" one of the prisoners yelled.

"Did you say rebellion?" Link questioned.

"No I said the ducks will kill you. Of course I said rebellion!" One of the captured retorted.

"What's the rebellion like?" Link asked trying to stay calm.

"All I can say is by the end you, your girlfriend, and her family will be gone and the chosen one will rule!" one of them explained.

'First off I have no relation with Zelda. And secondly if your chosen one thinks he can take out the best in Hyrule plus the army of Hyrule he's mistaken." Link explained.

"He will." one of them shouted.

"Tell me more." Link persuaded.

"We can't tell you any more without blowing the whole thing." one of them said.

"Maybe you'll tell me under these conditions." Link said holding his sword to the rebel's neck.

"I'm prepared to die for my cause!" he exclaimed.

"We'll see how long you last in prison." Link threatened. And with no response from the rebels he was off to the prison to drop them off and then he rode straight to the castle. As he approached he saw a lone guard watching the castle gates.

"Why hello Link," the guard greeted, "what brings you here?"

"Let me through. I need to see Zelda. her life could be in danger!" Link demanded.

"What could possibly be so urgent?" the guard asked.

"Rebellion." Link responded.

"Well go straight ahead." the guard said as he raised the gate. Link galloped his horse to the drawbridge.

"It's already down," Link said to himself,"not a good sign." He rushed through the castle. Up the spiral staicase. Down the hall. Last door on the right. It was a regular route. He walked in the door to find the princess sleeping. "She seems so harmless when she's asleep." Link marveled. He went up and gently nudged her shoulder. In return he got slapped in the face. "What was that for?" Link asked.

"Intruding upon a lady's nap," Zelda replied," Much less the princess's."

"I have good reason." Link replied.

"Tell me." Zelda demanded.

"It's a rebellion." Link said.

A/n: Like it? If you don't you get my best Jake Plummer impression. Read and review. Please.


	2. It is Ganon!

A/n: Two gracious reviews. And from what I've heard my story isn't a total piece of crap. I'm doing better off then I'd planned. The only problem is no reviews from Blu. Oh well, I've got nothing but time. On with chapter two!

"A rebellion?" Zelda asked with fear in her voice.

"That's exactly it!" Link exclaimed. he then went on to tell her of the rebels in the field.

"I feared this happening." Zelda said.

"What? You mean you knew this could happen?" Link asked, infuriated.

"I did." Zelda admitted. "When Ganon died some of his remains were left behind and anyone could have gotten to them and made a new Ganon." she went on to explain.

"How do we know it's Ganon?" Link asked.

"His followers refered to him as the chosen one before you defeated him." Zelda told him.

"So it was only a matter of time before this happened!" link screamed.

"Don't get angry," Zelda pleaded, "there's still a chance. All we have to do is rally the people of the land against Ganon."

"That's damn near impossible!" Link shouted.

"There's no time for anger. Many people have obviously sided with Ganon. We must rally as many as possible." Zelda explained.

"We nothing," Link said, "I'm getting you to a safe place and then I rally the lands."

"My castle is safe enough!" Zelda insisted.

"I'd beg to differ Princess." a voice from the doorway said. Link turned around to find the same guard who was working the gate standing in the doorway.

"Do you have news of a traitor in the castle?" Link asked.

"I don't rat out my comrades." the guard said. He then drew a knife and charged at Link. Link drew his sword and chrage at the guard. The guard fell over with the Master Sword in his gut. But Link had a sharp pain in his shoulder. He looked at his shoulder to find the guard's knife in it.

"Can I do anything without getting hurt?" Link asked as he fell on his back and grasped his shoulder.

"Link!" Zelda shouted and ran to his side. "You're in no condition to go Link." Zelda begged.

"I'm going and there's noting you can do to change my mind," Link insisted, "we're getting out of here."

"But to where?" Zelda asked.

"My place." Link said with a smile of confidence on his face.

So an hour later they were off. They somehow managed to give the towns-people the slip and head off down the field unnoticed.

"So tell me again why the forrest is so safe?" Zelda asked.

"Everybody there loves me," Link reminded, "I'm a hero to them."

"But there are bugs and animals and Deku Scrubs." Zelda whined.

"You'll be fine. I'll even get Saria to look after you." Link reassured.

"You mean you won't be there?" Zelda asked sounding scared.

"I must save you from the rebelling townspeople." Link reminded

"If you must leave go ahead." Zelda gave in, realizing it was for her own good.

"Have you ever even been to the forrest?" Link asked.

"Well, uh... not exactly." Zelda sputtered.

"Then you'll love it. First time is always the best!" Link exclaimed The rest of the ride was silence. But it was short. They were soon in the forrestbut there wasn't a friendly welcoming comittee. An army of Deku Scrubs, club bearing trolls and almost all of the forrest was there. The only Kokiri missing was Saria.

"Oh yeah, everybody loves you here." Zelda retorted.

"Their minds have been poisoned!" Link screamed in astontishment.

"We knew you were coming," a Kokiri said, "so we aasembled this special welconming comittee just for you."

"Just bring it." Link responded confidently He tossed a bomb into the mass of the gathering and took out many scrubs and a few Kokiris. Then they retaliated. The trolls swung their clubs left and right and ll around but every one missed. The few remaining scrubs fired nuts. Again all misses. The Kokiris fired arrows and all missed except for one that hit Link in the knee.

"My turn." Link said.

Link pulled the arrow out of his knee and threw it at a Kokiri and killed him. he charged at the scrubs and killed all of them. He fired an arrow through one of the trolls hearts and killed him, leaving only two. Link took out his Din's fire stone and burned all but one of the Kokiris. The remaining rebels took one last chance at victory. The trolls dropped thier clubs with all their might but missed Link repeatedly The Kokiri loaded his bow with an arrow and Link loaded his with two. They fired and the Kokiri's arrow and one of Link's met dead on while the other one killed the Kokiri. He fired arrows through the eyes of the trolls and shot them in the hearts. He bowed over as the last troll was falling. "The forrest is safe my princess." Link joked.

"But what if another wave is sent?" Zelda asked.

"Half of the Hylian army will be here to greet them." Link reassured.

"Not one of my soldiers could have accomplished the feet you just did." Zelda pleaded.

"Sairia!" Link shouted.

"Say-what?" Zelda asked. Link ran right past Zelda to a green haired figure that is Sairia. He wraps his arms around her in a giant hug.

"Where were you," Link asked, "I thought you were killed by the rebels."

"I couldn't stay with those rebellious fools." Saria said.

"Can I ask a favor of you?" Link asked, breaking the hug.

"Anything." Saria responded.

"Zelda needs protection. Her castle isn't safe anymore. I promise to send help, but for now you're our only hope." Link begged.

"It is not only my duty as a loyal Hyrulian but also my pleasure to take in the princess." Saria responded.

"Thank you so much," Link said, "I must secure the land that I can in the name of Hyrule. I promise soldiers in no longer than four days." Zelda ran up to link and gave him a hug.

"I still don't feel safe," Zelda begged, "not without you."

"I'm not as strong as even half of the royal army," Link reassured, "And I promise you every loyal soldier will be here for your protection."

"But half of my army are probably traitors!" Zelda exclaimed

"Then we'll have to weed otu the unfaithful." Link said.

"How can you prove their loaylty? How can you distinguish between my loyal soldiers and those who aren't? How?" Zelda asked.

"The traitors have left. Being part of the army no longer helps when they don't know where you are." Link said.

"How can you be sure?" Zelda asked. Link broke the hug and began running.

" Trust Me!" Link shouted back as he ran off. And so Link went. He rode as fast as he could all the way back to Hyrule. When he got there he ran all the way to the top of the castle. He cupped his hands over his mouth and began to shout. "People of Hyrule, listen to me! A rebellion is under way, supposedly started by Ganon. You mustn't buy into this. When this is over all rebels will be dead or imprisoned. Is anything Ganon promises worth death? You able bodied Hyrulians, male or female, must join with us and help put down this uprising!" Link shouted. He was taken by surprise when in the next few second he found himself falling down the side of the castle. He had to think fast. He pulled out his grappel and launched it into the wall. it stuck in but he kept falling. Then he stopped. and not a moment too soon. His feet barely dangled above the ground. He hopped down on to the ground. He looked up to find a person gliding to the ground on a large piece of cloth. It was obviously the person who shoved him. As the person came closer to the ground Link realized it was Ganon. "You!" Link shouted.

"Why hello, hello, hello." Ganon taunted as he floated to the ground. He got to the ground and tossed the cloth aside. "Long time no see." Ganon said.

"Yeah," Link retorted, "too bad it couldn't stay that way."

"It seems you've already heard about my latest operation." Ganon stated.

"I've heard about it breifly." Link said.

"Well, you already seem pretty worrried about it." Ganon said.

" Me? Worried?" Link asked, "Nah I'm not worried, because I'm ending it right now." He drew his swrod and charged. He was just about to run his swrod through Ganon when he felt a sharp pain in his midsection. He looked down and found Ganon's fist lodged in his stomach and it hurt like hell.

"You honsetly think you can defeat me?" Ganon asked. He withdrew his fist and Link keeled over and fell to the ground. Ganon kicked him in the side. "Get up." he demanded. Link couldn't move much less respond. Ganon moved his foot to a position where he was crushing Link's head with it. "Get up or lose your head." Ganon demanded. Link panicked. He grabbed Ganon's foot and threw him off of him and onto the ground.

"Time to die." Link said. Link gripped his sword with both of his hands. He flipped it to where the blade was pointing at Ganon's face. He thrusted his sword down at Ganon. Ganon clapped his hands onto the side of the sword. He pushed with all his might as did Link. A dead stalemate. Ganon dug deep inside himself and thrusted the swrod in Link's face and jumped up on top of him.

"This fight is for another time hero boy." Ganon said and ran off. Link was lieing on the ground half way dead when a zora ran to his side.

"Do not worry hero of time, I'm here for you." the zora said.

"Ruto?" Link asked and then passed out.

A/n: sorry it took so long but the holliday rush was on, and so were the Chiefs. But you can expect more. It's still Christmas break.


	3. Another member for the road

A/n: No reviews? That's not nice, or considerate, or even normal to me. No matter. By the time I'm done with this story, and possibly even a sequel, I'll have endless reviews for months. All jaws will drop and all knees will quake at the might of my finished porduct. Okay I'm done dreaming. I'll give you the third chapter but have to promise to review.

Link awoke in a cave with a waterfall covering the entrance. He was laying down on a makeshift bed of hay with a wet cloth on his head. He got up and walked around. There was a fireplace, which was burning, and some lit lanterns. There was a bookcase filled with books. There was a dining table with two chairs placed at it and a meal of what looked like fish. There were candles in the middle of the table. "Hello" Link called to the emptiness.

"Hello." a voice called back. It was an obviously masculine voice. So it clearly wasn't Ruto. "Please rest" the voice said as a zora stepped out and the zora continued"or would you prefer dinner"

Link replied"Dinner would be nice, um"

"Malaki" the zora answered"my name is Malaki." "I hope you like fish." Malaki said as he sat down. Link joined him at the table.

"Don't worry I do." Link replied. The two ate a delicious dinner. Both ate their fill of fish. afterwards they sat around the fire and got to know eachother better. "I see you like books Malaki." Link noted.

"I do have a liking of books but I'm afraid my hobby is in much danger." Malaki said sadly.

"How so" Link asked.

"I have been forced to live here ever since the rebels overhtrew Lake Hylia the other rebels and I have been living in exile in caves and underground homes. We need help Link. We can't keep living like this. Every one of us are ready to leave everything behind for a betetr life and to assist you in any way possible. You must help us." Malaki explained.

"I sympathize for you" Link said"but there's no way I could take on all the zoras to liberate your lake."

"I'm not sure you understand" Malaki said"all I want is to have us relocated to a safe place. We want out of lake Hylia."

"That I can help you with." Link said.

"Great" Malaki said"we should leave tonight."

"Not tonight" Link said"I need rest and plus it's too late to contact everyone tonight. If you have any sort of communication use tomorrow night."

"Indeed." Malaki replied. Having learned of the horrible fate of the zoras Link went to bed. However he did not sleep knowing that the rebels had already secured Lake Hylia and likely even the market and castle area. Link was left to think and worry for most of the night. For the little bit of night he wasn't thinking he was sleeping. Link woke late the next morning to find a breakfast of eggs waiting for him. Malaki was sitting in a chair reading a book. "Good morning Link." Malaki greeted.

"Good morning to you Malaki." Link said.

"I trust you wouldn't mind being here alone while I do today's chores. I'll be back to make lunch." Malaki said.

"Certainly" Link said"and I just want to thank you so much for making me feel so at home. I promise you a safe place to live tonight."

"About that" Malaki asked"how do we get there"

"Simple" Link said"from here we take that river straight to the field. From there it's but a half an hour to where you'll sleep easy tonight."

"You've thought this out haven't you" Malaki asked.

"Not as much as you think." Link replied. With that the two seperated. Malaki went off to get the day's chores done and told Link where he'd be if he needed him. Link went to get some more sleep. About an hour and a half past midday Link was awakwened by a monotnous tone of , lInk listened for minute, it appeared to be msrching feet. The sound grew closer and closer. Link froze. zhe waited and the sound came to the cave entrance.

"Malaki" a zora voice shouted"you're under arrest by order of the zora king" Link got up. He couldn't stnad the thought of rebels arresting innocent zoras and then likely killing them. A lone soldier in a crystal chest and back plate crystal arm guards and crystal leg guards came in the cave. he walked past the entrance to Link's room. A hand shot out grabbed him and covered his mouth. A muffled scream was heard. About a minute passed and two more soldiers entered. Link shot arrows and pinned them to the wall and shot two more killing them. Link realized he can't keep doing this or else they'd leave. Link drew his sword and charged to the entrance of the cave. He took on the zoras in hand to hand combat. He was obviuosly outnumbered but he didn't care. He had to fight for waht was right and not give up. Link continued his barrage of slahes and slices and took out the entire army. Not a single scratch was left on Link. He ran to where Malaki was working.

"Malaki" Link shouted"round up the zoras it's not safe here anymore."

"What happened" Malaki asked.

"They came looking for you" Link said"I took them out but there will be more."

"I'll get them all right away." Malaki said.

In about half an hour Link was staring down about two hundred zoras, all ready to leave this hell hole that used to be their home. Link beagn to lead them to the river. They were almost home free when they ran into the rebel zora army. There was only about fifty of them. Link obviously had enough zoras to take them out. But the army was trained to kill. Link gave the order for the zoras to stay put and back him up only if he asked for it. Link charged forward. "Here we go again." Link thought. Link took out zora after zora. As one crystal coated body fell after the other the crowd of zoras erupted with cheers and it only grew louder as Link continued. Link slashed and dodged and continued. Eventually they were all gone and the zoras were just about out of voice. They started down the river and swam for about another half an hour.They walked until sunset and found the entrance to the Kokiri Forest. Link escorted the zoras inside and found it was more populus than when he had left. Soldiers had arrived while he was gone.The zoras settled in and Link went up to the commander. "Excuse but how did you get here" Link asked.

"A fellow by the name of Shiek told us our services were needed here." the commander replied.

"Thank you." Link replied. Link ran over to Saria's house and found her sleeping. This time Link would be careful about waking up a lady. Link pulled out his bow and bent forward and gently nudged her with it. Saria awoke, peacefully.

"Hello Link"Saria greeted"what brings you back so early"

"A lot of things, but mainly the zoras." Link replied.

"What zoras" Saria asked.

"The loyal ones needed a new home so here they are." Link explained. "Would you mind telling me where Zelda's at" Link asked.

"She's in your hut." Saria answered.

"Thanks." Link replied. He ran off toward's his hut. He climbed the ladder and found Zelda sleeping. He pulled out his ocarina and played a soft tune on his ocarina. Zelda gently awakened. "I'm getting good at this." Link thought.

"You're back" Zelda exclaimed.

"And so are you." Link replied.

"What do you mean by that" Zelda asked.

"How did the soldiers get here" Link asked.

"Oh that" Zelda said"You said they needed to be here."

"But for you to put yourself in danger just in t he chance you'll make it back alive." Link scorned.

"I was only trying to prove myself to you." Zelda pleaded.

"Prove what? I cn't trust you" Link yelled.

"No, I wanted to go with you." Zelda said.

"No, no, no! You're staying here." Link objected.

"Think about it, I'm in more danger here then I am with you." Zelda stated.

"How" Link asked.

"Think of it. What if a rebel snuck in with the soldiers or the zoras" Zelda explained.

"I'll take Shiek on one mission and if Shiek does any good Shiek can stay." Link said emphasizing Shiek.

"Oh thank you Link" Zelda exclaimed" you won't be sorry"

"Just hurry up and change. I'll tell Saria you're leaving. We're going to LOn Lon Ranch right away." Link said.

"I promise I'll do my best" Zelda exclaimed. Link ran down to Saria's house and informed her of his and the princess's departure. In ten minutes they were riding Epona back to her home. They arrived after the sun had set. If the ranch ad turned hostile they were in trouble. Link went up to the door of the main house and knocked on the door. Malon answered the door and in the background Talon and Ingo were set down to dinner.

"To what do I owe this pleasant visit" Malon asked.

"I was checking if you were all right." Link said.

"That's nice of you but why wouldn't we be" Malon asked.

"You haven't heard" Link asked.

"Of what" Malon asked back.

"The rebellion." Link said.

"Rebellion" Malon asked"What rebellion"

"Ganon's rebellion"Link said"He's out to kill Princess Zelda and me. To make thigns worse he wants to rule Hyrule as well." As Link finished a low rumble was heardin the background. Link, Shiek, and Malon ran outside while Talon and Ing went to hide. What the brave trio found was a giant army of large soldiers in Balck armor with spiked shoulders and some bearing flails others maces, and still some had black metal swords. They all had black shields with a golden triangle on it and it was surrounded by flames. Link looked to Shiek and Shiek to Link.

"Ganon's troops." they both said casually.

"Malon go hide." Link said. Malon already had grabbed a pitchfork.

"No way. I will defend my ranch at all costs." Malon insisted.

"I don't want to lose anyone in this fight. Shiek and I are trined warriors and you're a farmhand." Link insisted.

"I will fight alongside you my life at risk." Malon said.

"Well there's no turning back now." Link said. He was right. The Commander was leading his army up the path to the ranch. Out of nowhere the commander was hoisted off his feet and was suspended in mid-air. He was being strangled by Shiek and her chain. The commander was dangling in mid-air kicking his feet and grasping at his neck. He continued struggling at full force and then stopped his head hung over. He had died. Shek pulled up on her chain and he fell to the ground. The troops, who were now leaderless, charged out of frustration. So the fight began. One of the troops charged on a horse. Malon threw her pitchfork and hit him in the chest. Malon took her pitchfork and continued her assault. Link threw a bomb into a crowd of soldiers and blew them all to kingdom come. They all continued their attacks. Eventually there was one soldier left. Link and Malon approached the lone soldier. He tried to turn around and run but saw Shiek right behind him. He was trapped. Link, Malon, and Shiek threw their fists itno their palms three times and Link and Malon held out flat hands while Shiek had a fiast with her middle and pointer finger sticking out. Shiek took a throwing dart and jumped on the soldier's shoulders. She ripped off his helmet and jammed the dart in his face and took out another. This one she pierced straight through his armor and into his heart. It was there he lay bleeding and dieing a very painful death.

"Thank you for helping me defend the ranch. How may I ever thank you" Malon asked.

"A meal and bed for tonight would be nice." Link said.

"Your wish is my command." Malon said. They all sat down to Beef stew and later went to bed. Link got the guest room and Zelda slept in Malon's room, which is where something extraordinary was taking place. "Do you ever take off those raggedy bandages" Malon asked.

"I prefer not to." Shiek replied.

"But surely it gets hot under there" Malon asked.

"It's worth it to keep my idnetity a secret." Shiek replied.

"You can trust me for just one night's sleep." Malon pleaded.

"Fine." Shiek said. Shiek removed her head wraps to reveal the face of the princess, Zelda.

"You're Princess Zelda" Malon shouted.

"Please keep it on the low." Zelda pleaded

"That's impossible, princesses don't fight like that" Malon exclaimed.

"Please no shouting." Zelda pleaded.The door opened to reveal Link standing there.

"Please tell me this isn't waht it looks like." Link begged.

"How did this happen" Malon asked lowering her voice.

"Long story." Link said.

A/n: Thanks for reading. This took me forever to write. I hope you review, for your sakes not mine.


	4. A little somethin somethin

A/n: It's been a long time. I guess I just had better ideas I needed to get out on uh digital paper before they went to waste and then this sorta went to waste. Well I have ideas that I'm gonna follow up on and hopefully get this thing rollin again. So the new and not very improved Tybrian presents...another lousy chapter!

After explaining the situation to Malon she finally understood what was going on but still remained slightly skeptical of the princess becaus it was just so uncharacteristical of a princess to fight no matter what. Despite being skeptical alon let them both stay the nght and after breakfast next morning wished them well. Link and Shiek both rode the horse to Kakariko Village in an effort to try and secure more ground for the Kingdom, having already lost Hyrule and Lake Hylia. Upon their arrival they were pleased to not find anyone up in arms to greet them. In fact they were disturbed when no one greeted them or was even outside. In fact no one could be seen. Link actually went in to a house and found a family hiding in an underground cellar area. "Why are you hiding from me?" Link asked.

"We saw someone coming and thought it was a rebel bringing an army, or worse Ganon himself." the villager replied.

"Well never fear we're here for just that reason. We are here to make sure Kakriko Village never falls into rebel hands." Link replied.

"Then be prepared to fight an army of Gorons, because an attack force led by Darunia himself is coming to take this vantage point and connect them with the rest of the rebel territories." the vilager explained.

Link stood shocked and speechless after learning that his goron _brother_ had betrayed not only him but the whole kingdom to team up with some psycho who had tried to feed them to the lava dragon last time he tried to conquer Hyrule. Link stood speechless lost in thought and after what seemed liek hours of akward silince he ordered Shiek to get back to the Forest as fast as she could and bring about half of the troops and zoras to Kakariko. Link intended to fight and keep the traitors isolated from the rest of the rebellion and eventually lay siege on them till they surrender or die out, he had no feelings which.

Link spent the time that Shiek was gone by rallying the Kakarikos and preparing them for battle. Link thought himself lucky that all people of Kakariko were loyal to the kingdom and all people of age were ready to lay their life on the line for their cause. After Link had finished arming the Kakarikos Shiek showed up with the army of about 500 Zroas and soldiers mixed. Link again found himself blessed that he was able to have so many soldiers here and still leave about half to defend their other major outpost. But then Link was distracted in thinking of their only two outposts and how they could get more and it all boiled down to the outcome of the battle that was at hand. If Link's forces could pull off a victory at Kakariko then they would possibly be able to take Death Mountain. From there they could take Lake Hylia and control one half of the land and the other half would go to the rebels. Then the side that took the next territory would control the majority of land. Link thought taking back the market and the main town of Hyrule would be good after the territories were split. Link was lost in his thought when the Gorons became visible making their march down from Death Mountain. Link hid two groups of troops led by himself and Sheik behind the walls by the gate. Their plan was to jump the gorons the moment they entered the village. From there Link had other groups, including one headed by Malaki and one headed by Saria, hidden throughout the village ready to pounce on the Gorons and turn them back. Once they had been turned back running with their tail betweent heir legs Link and Shiek would lead about three fourths of the remaining soldiers and follow the Gorons and force a surrender from them. It seemed almost fool-proof but Link soon discovered that even the fool-proof plans had flaws.

Flaw number one came when the Gorons busted through the gate to Kakariko. Shiek's group jumped the Gorons immediatly but Link hesitated. He didn't mean to hesitate but he couldn't force his body to move when Darunia himself came in first. Link felt nothing but rage earlier but now couldn't force himself to take out that rage on Darunia. The same could not be said vise versa for the first thing Darunia did was attack Link's group hidden behind the wall when he learned they were there. Link dodged Darunia's attacks and kept backing away until he was by himself and likewise for Darunia. They found themselves one on one and for the first time they spoke. "Why Darunia, why?" Link asked with sadness in his voice.

"Ganon promised the Gorons a place of power in his new regime. We took this as an apology for what he had done to us before." Darunia explained.

"What, you're just gonna let him off the hook for turning you into food just liek that!" Link yelled.

"It's more complex than you think," Darunia answered," here in the current Hyrule us Gorons are on the bottom of the chain. We are the butt of every joke and we get no respect among the others. In the new world things will change. Gorons will be on top and everyone else will know what it feels like to be at the bottom. They will knwo inferiority and there's nothing they can do about it."

"That is the most selfish and childish reason I have ever heard of to overthrow a kingdom." Link replied. Daunia responded with a fist that Link dodged. Link noticed the death and destruction around him. Link let out one final plea with Darunia."Please don't do this. Join our side. Things will be better I promise." Link pleaded. Darunia stared for what seemed an eternityand then anger slowly came ot his face and he kicked Links legs out from under him and placed his fot upon Link's chest.

"Things will never be all right or even better under the same ruler. you can't just undo years of persecution. Our time is now and our side is not with you." Darunia said angrily. He then began crushing his foot down on Link's chest cutting off his air supply. Link out of panic began flailing his arms and caught Darunia's leg and knocked him over. Link then had his leg on Darunia's chest with his sword drawn and was ready to kill but couldn't force himself to do it. Darunia then forced his way up and was in a stand off with Link. darunia went in for a huge punch that would have ended Link but Link's instincts kicke in and he thrusted his sword forward and pierced Darunia right through the heart. Darunia let out a hauntng noise from pain and began coughing blood and fell to the ground and died without a word to Link or anyone. Link then found his group and got back into battle. He noticed he had lost soldiers but they had amanged to jump and kill many Gorons making the battle tipped slightly in their favor but the tides could still be turned easily. Link took command and found a medium sized group of gorons giving Saria some trouble and so Link led his group and flanked the Gorons and was able to take them out. Saria joined her group up with his. Link found some Gorons trying to take the windmill as a bomb throwing vantage point and realized he could take it and do the same with his archers. Link's group surrounded the windmill and fought off the Gorons and took the windmill. Link sent off the ground troops with Saria and took the few archers with him and ascended the windmill and were standing on the edge and began firing away at any moving Goron they saw. The battle quickly began going in favor of the Kingdom when Link saw Shiek take a knife in the knee and then another in the shoulder. Shiek fell to the ground and Link ran all the way to her. Her troops had created a protective circle around her. Link got inside of this circle and began tending to her wounds. he ripped off parts of his tunic and wrapped up her wounds. Link began to join the protective circle when the Goron began retreating. Link rounded up most of the soldiers and along with Malaki followed the retreating Gorons and fired arrows at them all the way. When the Gorons entered their Death Mountain home Link and Malaki surrounded the mountain. This where flaw number two occured.

Link and Malaki's team of troops and Zoras had the Gorons surrounded but forgot about one major problem. If all Gorons are in support of the rebellion so is he giant Goron that rolls around all day. Link realized this too late. As he was shouting the retreat order a giant Goron bursted out of the side of the mountain raining chunks of rock upon Link's troops. Link ordered a fall back and yelled at his arechers to shoot flaming arrows at him. The arrows hit the Goron and did minmal damage seeing as he was huge but not an unstoppable behemoth. Malaki ordered his Zoras to throw their arm blades at him and they worked slightly better than the arrows. Upon being hit by the arm blades the Goron turned around and was about to attack the Zroas when Link's hookshot penetrated his back and Link came rappeling up the beast. He made his way to the shoulders of the Goron and was trying his best to stay on while the Goron shook and twisted in an attempt to get him off. Link ended up rehooking his hookshot into the Goron's shoulder and with one hand he held on to the hookshot and with the other he took his sword and slit the Goron's throat. Being so gargantuan however it would take a while for this to affect the Goron. Link was violently thrown from on top of the Goron to the ground and had his hookshot yanked out of the giant Goron which only seemed to piss it off, but everyone knew it was just fighting the inevitable. The Goron bean stomping around and trying to take out as many soldiers it could and it appeared it realized it was going to die. Link ordered that the archers still keep the constant fire going. As the Goron was stomping around everyone noticed it began to grow weak and eventually it just stopped. It wobbled around for what was the longest couple of seconds in any of these troops' lives, then it fell with a giant thud.

Having taken few casualties from the giant Goron Link decided to surround the mountain once more. It is the decisin he made nextm that was flaw number three. After a while of waiting Link ordered that the troops rush in from all sides and if an enterance was not near them they blast their way in with bombs. This was indeed retarded but it fortunately did not take long to blast in because of all the bomb plants around the mountain that were set off by the other bombs exploding. They rushed in and found that the Gorons had made a giant circle in the middle of their living area and were prepared to fight to the death. "Surrender or die." was all Link had to say. When the first bomb was thrown by a Goron his head was shot by three archers who were waiting for them to make a move. Following this all hell broke loose.The surrounded Goron resistance was crashed upon by the most pissed off force anyone could imagine. They were tired of fighting and were tired of the bloodhsed. They were angry from watching thei firends and loved ones slain. They were pissed at this rebellion that had forced them to fight and had disrupted the long time peace in Hyrule. They were ready to end the battle. They charged upon the gorons swinging swords like crazy. One last warning was given to the Gorons about surrendering and again it was not heeded. So the bllodbath continued with little to no casualties on the side of the Kingdom. After it was over no Gorons were left alive. The troops looted the store to get supplies for the rest of the army and to stock up on bombs.

When Link returned to the village he found Saria and all troops who were left had taken care of the injured and moved all of the dead to the graveyard. In the end the Kingdom had lost about 200 soldiers and supporters. It was not as bad as the species that went extinct from the battle. Link found a tent where the wounded were being kept. Link found Saria. "She's over there." Saria said pointing to a corner while seeming to read Link's mind. Link walked over to Zelda's bed. she was still wearing her Shiek outfit without the face covering.

"Great," Link thought, "now everyone will know her secret." Never the less Link couldn't help but feel calmed. The harmless mass of life in front of him was just so overwhlmingly calm it was indescribeable. Link noticed she still had the strips of green cloth with a large dark red spot on each. Link instictively reached his hand down on Zelda's head and without knowing he was doing it began massagng her head with his thumb. He quickly realized what he was doing and stopped. He couldn't believe he had just done that. It's not that he didn't like Zelda it was that he'd never had the courage to show any sign of affection to her ever before. Link , not knowing what else to do, walked off to get rest. The battle had drained all his energy from him. As Link walked away Zelda opened one of her eyes and watched him walk off.

A/n: Yes yes, it would appear a little something something is unfolding within the confines of my story. Not to mention the fact that Link killed off an entire race. Well I guess that's all I have to say. I'm sorry I left you on such a note and I honestly wanted to write more but it just seemed like the perfect place to leave. And I'm feelin like killing something and it's a delicate sort of mood. So I'd best end it now. Buh Bye.


	5. The end of one story, the start of more

A/n: Well I guess my story isn't as crappy as I had thought. I got a freakin review for once! Well anyways yes a little somethin somethin is goin down but don't expect anything too great from me. I suck at writing romantic. In fact most of mystuff isn't that good anyways, or at least it would seem so because I'm only getting one review per chapter! Well thanks to the one who did review and I wag my finger at those who didn't. See that, that's my finger wagging at you! Take that! Well anyways here's anther chapter. Oh and by the way I would like to apologize for spelling errors. My wordpad doesn't really have spell chck on it and I'm not gonna catch all of my spelling errors so I'd like to apologize.

Link and Zelda both rested until morning. Link arose at daybreak. He was still sore in his joints and legs from the toher day's activities if you'd call it that. Link strethed himself awhile and walked over to one of the houses that was still intact and got in a line. He waited until he was next and bathed himself for the first time in what seemed to be ages.When Link got outhe got himself some breakfast, or at least the make-shift breakfast that was being served by the soldiers and townspeople who knew how to cook. As soon as Link was done he went to check on Zelda. He found her still peacefully sleeping but now she had on proper bandages instead of the ripped tunic tied around her wounds. Link knew no matter how beautiful she was when she was sleeping he had to wake her up because they needed to be on their way once she was doing what he had done. Link squatted down and ently shook Zelda. Zelda awoke peacefully with a slight smile on her face. "Feeling better?" Link asked.

"Better than I did yesterday." Zelda said still smiling.

"That's good," Link said, "because after you're done eating and bathing we must be on our way." Zelda just gave a slight nod and got up with some struggle and hobbled off to the same house Link had been to. Link found some people putting up defensive walls around the village and decided to help out. By the time Zelda found him He had put up walls around all the front of the village and had even replaced the little rickity bridge with a drawbridge for protection. Link then found his horse and he and Zelda set off.

"Where are we going Link?" Zelda asked.

"I figured we'd try to take back Lake Hylia, that is if you're up for it." Link said.

"I'm up for anything you are," Zelda said,"Just tell me the plan and I'm in."

"Well I was hoping to avoid another bloodbath and exterminating another race. I was thnking we could sneak in and take out the new king and any high ranking army officials. After they have no leaders left we might be able to force a surrender and leave them to the zoras on our side and let them do what they want with them." Link explained.

"Sounds logical." was all Zelda said. They came to the outskirts of Lake Hylia. Link helped Zelda off the horse and helped her to the Lake. Two guards in white crystal armor keeping guard to the lake. Link left Zelda by their hiding place and charged and with one swipe took out one guard and swung around with his sword and killed the other. Link went back and brought Zelda to the edge of the lake.

"We're goning to have to swim to get in you know?" Link asked. Zelda just nodded and with that they dove into the lake. They swam on the surface until they were directly over the entrance. "You ready to dive?" Link asked. Again all Zelda did was nod and then they dove and managed to enter into the Zora kingdom on their first try. They found two guards wearing more white crystal armor and this time Zelda used two throwing knives that silently and efficiently took care of the guards. They got out of the little pool of water they were in and got on the dry land. Link led Zelda along a narrow path he knew that would take them to the throne room. When they finally reached the throne room no one was there. Link and Zelda hid behind the giant purple crystal throne and waited. After about fifteen minutes of waiting a zora in a purple crystal crown and purple crystal armor entered the throne room with two men in red crystal armor followed him. When the zora in the purple armor sat in the throne Link leaped and held his sword at his throat. The two zoras in red armor leaped for their weapons and were met in the face with two throwing knives. "Assemble your generals here in the throne room." Link demanded as the two dead zoras fell.

"I'll do nothing to help you and your pathetic followers!" the king nearly yelled. Link moved his sword closer to the king's throat and tightened his grip on him.

"Do as I say or you'll meet your death here." Link threatened.

"Death doesn't scare me." the king barely choked out.

"That might not but this will." Link said and pointed to Zelda. Zelda pulled out one Link's fire arrows and held it to the king.

"Do what he says or I'll set you on fire!" Zelda threatened.(To understand what is to hppen next one must understand that nothing scares anyone more than being set on fire. Thank you for taking the time for this educational lesson.)

"I'll do anything you say just don't set me on fire!" the king begged. The king reached for a purple conch shell and blew into it and a low noise, that of which was reminiscent to a horn, came out. Witht his Link slit the king's throat.

"Hurry, hide the bodies. If they see anything when they come in the whole operation will be blown." Link instructed. Zelda and he moved the bodies behind the giant purple crystal throne and then hid behind the door. After about ten minutes it had appeared that all the red crystal armored zoras were here and were waiting for the king. When it appeared they were all about to leave a throwing knife hit one right in the back of the head and then another and another. They turned towards the direction of the knives to find Link charging at them and with several swift swings of his sword he had downed all of the generals leaving the new zora regime leaderless.

"What now?" Zelda asked.

"We reveal our presence to the zora army." Link said. This was the riskiest part of the entire take-over. If the zoras decided that their extreme number of troops was enough to take out Link and Zelda then it would be over. Zelda was limping and Link couldn't defend her against the large zora army. But the chance had to be taken.

Link helped Zelda as they ran to the outskirts of the kingdom and saw some zoras keeping watch. As hoped one immediatly reached for a horn and blew letting out a low noise different from the first but still simlar to it. After the horn had been blown all five guards were killed with throwing knives. Slowly afterwards troops began pouring out from their cave. But as they came out they noticed Link and Zelda but didn't attack because none of their genrals or liutenants had come out. Then slowly it dawned ont hem that their generals and liutenants weren't coming. There were none. One by on the soldiers in the massive army began putting down their weapons and shields and put their hands over their heads and surrendered. Eventually the whole army had surrendered and Link was in control. One zora came up to Link and bowed down on his knees and and looked directly at the ground and said,"Kill me now, don't make me wait one more minute."

Instead of pulling out his sword and killing the zora Link held out his hand and said,"Arise, your time is not now. But instead go to Ganon and tell him Link is coming for im and that he shall not win." The zora made an astonished look on his face but grabbed Link's hand and got up. Many other zoras ahd the same look on their faces and when Link pointed off away from Lake Hylia and told them to go only about one or two hundred of the eight thousand left. "Why didn't you leave?" Link asked.

The same zora who had wanted to be slain spoke for them and said, "We have been amazed by your mercy towards your enemies. Ganon will sometimes even slay his own troops if they perform poorly. If anyone is to rule Hyrule after this war we would rather it be you than anyone else. Please take us under your command and give us new leaders. make us yours and help us defeat Ganon. We are yours." and the zora knealt before Link and as he did so, so did the entire zora army.

"Ok you will be my soldiers." Link said, "But first I must appoint a leader of the army." Link thought for a few seconds and then pointed at the first zora who wanted to die and then gave the inspiring speech. "You shall be the new Army General. It's your job to lead these zoras until a messenger of your choice can come back with your new king, Malaki."

"Yes sir."the zora replied. With that Link took Zelda up on his horse and they went back to the Kokiri Forest for some much needed rest time. When they arrived they found Saria had returned from Kakariko. They also found that all teh soldiers who hadn't been to Kakariko were still there and hadn't ditched. Link helped Zelda into her make-shift room. As she was about to lay down Link's instincts took hold of him. He grabbed Zelda around the waist with one arm and the back with another. He pulled her close to him. Link leaned in and kissed Zelda. Zelda broke away and was about say somethign when Link put his finger to her lips.

"Shhhh," Link said soothingly, "don't say a word." Link kissed Zelda again and this time she didn't break away and kissed back.

Link shook his head and awoke from his daydream. Link helped Zelda off of his horse. He led her to his old house where she was staying. He helped her up the ladder and in to his old bed. Almost as soon as Zelda's head hit the pillow she was asleep. Again Link couldn't help but admire her beauty as she slept. Link knew he couldn't sit there and watch her forever, although he wished he could. He had to ceck in with Saria on the status of the forest and Kakariko and infom her of their massive victory at Lake Hylia. Link climbed down the ladder and found Saria. "Saria report on the status of our stongholds." Link ordered.

"Kokiri Forest is safe and has not taken any enemy fire or pressure and Kakariko Village has put up defenses and is under the leadership of the zora Malaki." Saria stated.

"Can you report on our situation at Lake Hylia?" Link asked.

"You only wanted our stronholds sir." Saria said in an embarassed tone.

"I do." Link said.

"What are you talking about?" Saria asked. Link porceeded to tell her about how he not only secured Lake Hylia but converted almost the entire zora army tipping the favor to their side. "I don't know about those new zoras," Saria said sounding concerned, " how do we know if they're trustworthy?"

"They agreed to make Malaki their king." Link said. As he said this Malaki was spotted coming in the entrance to the forest. Link ran to him and found his escort that had been appointed by the new Army General. "Malaki have you been told the news?" Link asked.

"I have," Malaki replied and hugged Link, "thank you for making me king."

"Malaki can I talk to you alone?" Link asked.

"Certainly." Malaki replied.

Link and Malaki started taking a walk around the forest. "Malaki," Link began, "I want you to know that you're nly going to be kign for the remainder of the war. Before you respond let me explain. After the war I want to form a new way to rule. I want it to be equal among allt he areas. Rule will not belong to one person bt to many seperate but equal people. One person to represent each area chosen by the people of that area. I want to do all things in my power to prevent another rebellion. I feel this is the best way to do so. If your people choose you that's great but if they don't I can't pull any strings for you Malaki. It would disrupt all that I've fought to create. All the lives of the dead in this war will have been a waste. I can't let that happen Malaki and I hope you understand."

Malaki stared at Link for all but five seconds and responded by saying, "I understand exactly what you're saying Link. If there are any exceptions that the peopl don't agree with then this whole war will have been a waste. I will do my best as the new king while I can and hope that the zoras will all vote em in to a position of power in your new ruling plan. I wish you the best of luck and if you should ever need assistance from the zoras we are at your service."

"Thank you for your cooperation Malaki. Whether or not you're elected your help shall not go unpaid. Now go take your position as king of the zoras. I need you to appoint generals and organize your army. You're new army has no generals because they were nesecarry casualties in order to take the lake. So go give your people power, I have a feeling we may need it soon." Link replied. Malaki just nodded his head and was off.

"What was that all about?" Saria asked.

"I'll explain later," Link said, "for now I'm exhausted and would liek to sleep." With that Link went up to his old house and found Zelda still sleeping. He took time toadmire her once more but couldn't manage to stay awake for long because within five minutes he had fallen asleep on the make-shift bed he made out of some sheets and a pillow on the floor.

There she was. Zelda had come to Link's new house in Hyrule just because he said he'd had a surprise. "What's this surprise you have for me?" Zelda asked.Link stepped out of the doorway and showed her his diningroom which had a fancy dinner of pasta and two lit candles in it.

"I thought it would be fun if we had dinner together tonight." Link said. Zelda walked over to her chair and Link pulled it out for her and she took a seat. Link walked over to his side and sat down facing Zelda.

"What is this dish?" Zelda asked.

"It's from a land caleld Italy. They call it spagehtti." Link explained.

"Well it looks delicious." Zelda said. Link and Zelda began eating carrying on with talka botu what had been happening recently and the weather and so forth. But after a while Link noticed his palms were sweating and he noticed he was slightly nervous. "What's the matter Link?" Zelda asked apparently having noticed the same thing.

"Oh it's uh... it's nothing." Link said stuttering after remembering his plan for the evening.

"Are you sure?" Zelda asked.

"Well uh... not exactly." Link said deciding now was as good a time as ever.

"What is it then?" Zelda asked.

"Well you see," Link began, "I've been thinking lately. I've been thinkign about a lot of stuff and then something crossed ym mind and I haven't been able to stop thinking about it ever since."

"What's that?" Zelda queried.

" Well you see I've been thinking about, well about this." Link said as he walked over to Zelda who stood when he got up and he reached over and grabbed her around the waist and kissed her.

"Link I never thought this moment would come!" Zelda said breaking the kiss only for a second and then diving rigth back in.

"Well, now I can put some thougths to rest." Link said taking another pause.

"Oh Link," Zelda said, " Link, Link, Link, Link, Link." It slowly began fading. Until Link awoke.

"Link, Link thank God you're up." Saria said.

"What is it?" Link asked Stretching his arms and yawning.

"An army is advancing from Hyrule. It's massive come take a look." Saria said.

The fear of an attack woke Link right up like an espresso to a tired person at 4AM. He jolted up and threw on his tunic and ran to the entrance of the forest. Slowly but surely a large black mass was inching it's way to the forest. Link ran back into the forest and ordered Saria to rally the troops and then go send a messenger to malaki and for she herself to bring in all troops from Kakariko and to tell Malaki to bring all zoras. Link would take all troops from the forest and they would meet in the field and intercept the rebel forces. Link then ran to his old house and woke Zelda up. "Zelda, Zelda you must get up." Link said urgently.

"What's going on?" she asked while waking up still.

"Are you in any condition to fight?" Link asked.

"I feel better," she started, "I might not be as quick on my feet as normal but I can fight."

"I want you to stay with me at all times. Hurry up and get dressed." Link oredered.

"Tell em what's going on." Zelda demanded as Link turned the other way so she could dress herself.

"A massive invasion is coming this way. I'm calling in every last troop for this one because the winner of this could easily win the war." Link explained. Zelda was, like Link, awakened by the fear of the massive attack. Link helped Zelda down the ladder though not as much as he would have had to the day before. They came down to find All the soldiers waiting and ready for battle. "Has Saria left for Kakariko yet?" Link asked one of the soldiers.

"Yes sir!" the soldier replied.

"Good they'll meet up with us shortly. Has a soldier gone to alert Malaki and the zoras?" Link asked again.

"Yes sir!" the soldier answered.

"Good then they too will meet with us shortly. Our chances have increased in this battle greatly mainly due to our new zora comrades. And it has come to my attention that some of you might not trust them but you must. They are trained and aggresive warriors and you mustn't question anything they do for they are under the leadership of a wise zora who saved my own life and is a strong supporter of our cause. I want you all to trust them and portect them. Now with that we must go meet our enemy head on and turn them back. They mustn't be allowed to take any of our strongholds. We are rallying and if we lose here that's enough to put out the fire that burns within ourselves at this very moment. I say we throw some wood on that fire and let the giant blaze engulf our enemy and burn them to ash! Now who's with me!" Link yelled.

The soldiers all let out a cheer and pumped their fists in the air. "Let's go!" Link yelled and waved for the troops to follow him and Zelda and he led the troops out to the field where a giant white mass of zoras was making it's way towards the field and same with a giant mass heading from Kakariko. In addition to their forces making progress the giant black mass had made progress too. Link could now make out a specific general for the army. Ganon himself was leading the rebel advance. Link turned to Zelda. "New plan," Link said, "I want you to go to the lake and hide. I'll come back for you. But I want you to be safe!"

"I won't leave you Link. I'm going to stay by your side till the end." Zelda responded.

"There's no way you're going to leave is there." Link asked.

"Not at all." Zelda replied.

"Then there's one thing I want you to know." Link began.

"What's that?" Zelda asked.

"I love you, and I will until the end of time." Link answered and drew Zelda in for a kiss and she just wrapped her arms around Link and Link wrapped his arms around hers. "You have no idea how glad I am this isn't a dream." Link said.

"Shut up and kiss me." Zelda said and then Link pulled her closer again and kissed her.

"Oh get a room." Saria said when she joined up with Link's army.

"What is going on?" Malaki asked when he met up with them.

"Nothing." Link said. "Listen here's our battle-plan. We must protect all our territories and we absolutely must drive them back. Protect the entrances but drive them back if you can. If we manage to make them retreat we must follow them. We can force them into Hyrule and surround the city. But be quick about surrrounding it because as soon as we do we'll come crashing in on them without them having time to set up a defense and extermiante them. Simple enough, right. Let's go kick some ass!"

As the soldiers charged into battle the giant black hole in the middle of the field became more and more menacing. As the mass inched forward a storm crept closer and closer from the south. The two armies finally met int he middle of the field. "Surrender now and your deaths shall be quick!" Ganon shouted.

"Surrender is not in our blood. But I'll tell you what we'll do. We can fight and make you run away like the cowards you are and hunt you down and completely destroy you, how does that sound?" Link taunted back.

Ganon was enraged by this and didn't even answer back. As his troops charged a rumble of thunder was heard as the storm came closer. The troops clashed and blood sprayed the skies on the front line. Swords connected with flesh and ripped people apart. Link was slaying the evil soldiers on the font lines with an unquenchable rage with Zelda fighting by his side when he was blown across the field by a punch to his side. He was kicked while trying to get up and was blown to the edge of the battle. Link had been taken out of the battle and away from Zelda. He had left her on the front lines by herself. Link staggered to his feet and found Ganon waiting for him to get up. "Ganon you rat bastard!" Link pulled out his sword and charged at Ganon. Ganon simply stepped aside and grabbed the flat part of the blade with his hands and ripped it out of Link's hands and tossed it aside.

"We're going to have a fair fight." Ganon said.

"Bring it asshole!" Link said and he charged at Ganon and tried to land a punch to the gut but was tripped by ganon and while he was on th ground he was kicked in the stomach.

"You know Link we aren't so different you and I." Ganon said like he having a conversation and not a fist fight.

"That's a lie!" Link wheezed still recovering his breath.

"It's not," Ganon said, "you and I are both filled with a never ending rage psychotic if you will."

"My mental state is fine!" Link protested.

"You killed off every last Goron there was and made them extinct. No man with a normal mental state would do that. You are a psychotic angry man, and so am I. In fact our only differance is that one of us is in denial." Ganon said never raising his voice. Link became enraged. He jolted to his feet and landed a punch right in Ganon's cheek. Link follwed with another punch to Ganon's face and an uppercut into his chin. He punched him in the gut and Ganon fell over. Link put his foot on top of Ganon's head and put pressure on it. "Good," Ganon said, "let out all that anger. Let the anger guide you. You will make a great successor for me if you keep this up." Link realized what he was doing and took his foot off of Ganon's head. He couldn't believe what had happened. It was the same thing Ganon had done to him when they first fought.

Ganon took advantage of the situation and swung his leg around and tripped Link. Ganon walked over to the Master Sword and went to pick it up but was shocked when he tried to grab it. "Oh yes, I mustn't forget this is the blade of evil's bane. The one only the pure can weild. That's okay I have a backup." Ganon said as he pulled out his own sword. He stood over Link ready to end his life and quite possibly the war with it win Link pulled out his Din's Fire stone. He threw it and it hit Ganon directly in the stomach and when it did Link rolled backwards. A giant flame erupted from the stone engulfing Ganon in it and burning him to ash immediatly. Link got up and picked up his stone and stashed it in his pocket and went back to the front lines to find Zelda.

Zelda lay on the ground with a soldier over her ready to drive his sword into her and kill her. She slowly reached for throwing knife she had on her waist. The soldier stepped on the arm she was reching for the knife with. The soldier was ready to kill her when he fell backwards. Except he didn't entirely fall backwards. From the knee down on his right leg stayed standing. Link then thrusted his sword into the soldier's chest killing him instantly. Link extended his hand and helped Zelda to her feet. "Are you okay?" Link asked.

"I lost you Link I'm so sorry." Zelda said as she started to cry.

"It's okay now I'm here. But for now we have a battle to finish so stick with me." Link comforted.

"Look out!" Zelda shrieked and launched the knife from her waist over Link's shoulder. Link turned around noticed a soldier laying on the ground with a knife in his heart.

"Thanks." Link said. Link pulled out his sword and took out antoher soldier coming their way. Zelda and Link continued to slay the army until the began to retreat. The remainder of the black mass of soldiers began making it's way back by Hyrule but weren't headed directly for the city. "Get on their sides force them into the city!" Link shouted. And almost instantly the troops pulled up on both sides of the rebel army and forced them to head directly for the city of Hyrule. "Surround the city and crash in on them, we're going to exterminate their forces!" Link yelled when the rebels had vanished into Hyrule. A ring of soldiers set themselves up around the city and on Link's order crashed in a giant mass on the rebels who weren't ready for the wave of troops. As the assault began blood ran through the city streets and bodies lay in tombs of black armor in the market. The rebels fought back but their resistance was weak and only caused minor casualties to Link's forces. The rebels were hopeless.

By the battle's end none of them had made it out and the Kingdom had one and captured the capitol city of Hyrule. This was indeed a major victory. The castle was once again in their control and the balance had been tipped to their favor. The Kingdom would go on to win their war especially now that ganon had been slain. Few rebels were left after the Battle at Hyrule Field as it would be known. Link would set up his idea of a government. The current King of Hyule was appointed to be Hyrule's represenative in the government. Saria was chosen from the forest and Malaki for the zoras. Link had even been voted into the spot of the Supreme Judge for the land. Link and Zelda did end up marrying after the war. They also founded a law enforcement group of which they became not onyl the leaders but the most angerous duo on the force.

So the land was happy and all was well. Ganon was dead and all troubles seemed to be nonexistant. Things seemed to be getting better every day. But things wouldn't stay this way for although things seem perfect there is no such thing as perfection.

A/n: Well now the romance has come to a peak in Link and Zelda's marriage. Honestly I thought it was about time I did something to this effect. Well whatever the bigger news is that the rebellion is over. At least Ganon's rebellion is. Also some inner conflict has possibly been started here in Link and Ganon's battle. Well well well although ti would seem that this shoudl be the end of the story it is only the end of one and the start of many others. I can not let something like this just stop here so there will eb more chapters. For this is not the end of the story just the story...changed.


	6. The new problem

A/n: Well yes my last chapter was quite interesting and suspenseful...to some...I hope. Well anyways I've decided to pick up from last chapter. The odd thing though is when I put up my last chapter (around Chrristmas) it had been almost a year since I've started this story. Sad thing is that this is only the sixth chapter and as I write this I have four reviews. Well I guess I deserve it I don't read anything anymore and just sit here and write. What have I done for anyone? Well here's anothe rchapter for my non-existant audience.

Eight years after Ganon's rebellion the land was in peace. Link's government had been approved by the king himself and had been set up. A legal system had even been made of which Link was the Supreme Judge. Zelda and he had also set up a police force which they led and were a vital part of. Of course the inevitable happened, Link and Zelda were married. They had a son of six years of age named William but called Will for short. Will was already being trained in the use of a sword by Link himself. They also had a two year old daughter named Elizabeth.

The represenatives for the new government were the king from Hyrule, Malaki for Lake Hylia, Saria from the forest, Nabooru the spirit sage for the Gerudos, an old soldier from Link's side in the rebellion by the name of Bruk (Brook. Long O sound people) for Kakariko, and many people had moved out to the Lon Lon Ranch area so a new region by the name of Lon had been formed from which Malon was chosen as a represenative. So six seats were in the inner circle of the government and for anything to pass through a two thirds vote in this and then be approved by Link himself. If Link did reject it the rejection could eb overturned by the six lower judges in the Court System which were chosen from the six lands. Power was not given to just one man but spread between all the represenatives. Link's plan seemed perfect but it would be put to the test during one of the hardest winters Lake Hylia had ever seen.

Link was walking home from his day with the force, which was where he was when he wan't needed as the Supreme Judge. It had been relativel boring and for the first time he'd wished he could have done legal paperwork rather than be with his law enforcement team. Crime had been on the low since the rebellion and now all they were doing was humanitarian work for the zoras after they lost all of their crops and most of their livestock from the harsh winter. As Link walked home he became aware of someone following him. Link pulled his hands out of his pockets. In one swift motion he jumped around in a full 180 and drew his sword. "Easy Link, I come in peace." came Malaki's familiar voice.

"You have a funny way of showing it." Link responded and put away his sword.

"I'm sorry if I scared you but I must talk to you." Malaki apologized.

"Well shoot away." Link responded in his friendly tone.

"Well this isn't easy but I have a favor to ask." Malaki began. As he said this Link flashed back. He was waking up in a cave filled with books and a little fire was going. He went to sit up and felt awful pain all over his entire body. He got up and began walking around with pain. Link skipped ahead and remembers Malaki's first favor. He remembers it then leading to a lengthy escape and him slaughtering a small rebel zora force and him taking a mass of zoras to the Kokiri Forest.

"You can ask me anything," Link said, "after all you still saved my life after my fight with Ganon."

"Well Link you know the zoras are going through a tough winter at Lake Hylia. I understand that according to the Migration Act we unanimously passed after the forming of Lon that we can't do that unless it get's passed like anything else. Any migrationof five hundred or more people must be acceted by the government in order to keep a new region from foming and throwing our government all off, but I need it cleared for all zoras to evacuate the Lake Hylia region." Malaki begged.

"You know I can't do that. I would have passed it if it passed the two thirds vote but it didn't. Besides with all the farming going on in the region of Lon we could supply for the zoras along with the rest of Hyrule. Which reminds me, haven't you already gotten the relief packages we've sent?" Link asked.

"We got them but it isn't enough! The zoras are a large and populous people. We can not live off of another region's produce. None other is larger than ourselves so they do not produce enough to keep us alive. Besides my movement got the one half vote! Why can't we just pass it!" Malaki yelled.

"That means all you have to do is try and convince one more represenative to vote in your favor." Link explained.

"Yes well we can't hold off much longer. I understand you see the ex king a lot and you are good friends with Saria. Do me a favor and try and convince them to vote my way. I'm not sure if you're very well acquainted with Nabooru or not but do your best to change her mind too,Link. If not, the zoras might die, just like the Gorons." Malaki said and walked away leaving Link standing there with his mouth open.

Link flahsed back to a battle at Kakariko Village where Darunia himself led the Gorons against his forces. Link was lying on the ground losing his air supply. "Things will never be all right or even better under the same ruler. You can't just undo years of persecution." Darunia's voice replayed in his head. He remembered Darunia coughing up blood and lying on the ground with a sword in his heart and then dying wordlessly. He remembered chasing the Gorons back to Death Mountain and then crashing in on them and killing every last one of them. Link fell to his knees and began sobbing at that very spot. Malaki had found a weak point in Link bringing up the time when he had killed not only his Goron 'brother' but also exterminating an entire race.

After a few inutes of crying in an empty street Link got up off his knees and regained his composure and walked home. Link walked in the door and found Zelda had left im some dinner on the table. Link sat down and ate his dinner wordlessly by himself. After he was done Link got up and took care of his dishes and then went up the stairs to check on his children. Elizabeth was sleeping snuggly in her crib. Link couldn't help but notice the similarities to her mother she had., not only on her face but in how beautiful she was when she was sleeping. Next Link went to check on Will. Will too was sleeping in his bed. Link noticed the little candle placed on a table in the corner of his room to _keep Will safe _from the darkness. Next Link went up Zelda and his room. He found Zelda sitting up in bed waiting for him to get home. Link walked over to her and gave her a quck kiss. "What took you so long coming home?" Zelda asked.

"Oh Malaki stopped me and wanted me to try and persuade your father and Saria to vote his way on getting the zoas out of Lake Hylia and then hit a soft spot mentioning the Gorons. Oh yeah there was also the paperwork I had to fill out before leaving." Link said saying the last part sarcastically.

"Oh I'm sorry dear." Zelda said getting up to give him a hug.

"Oh it's not like this horrible winter is your fault. It's just Malaki sounded like he was trying to drive something home. It also sounded like his patience with the government was growing thin. I'm just hoping he isn't up to something." Link explained.

"What do you mean by up to something?" Zelda asked still hugging Link.

"I'm not even sure what I mean by that. It just sounded a if the government didn't go his way he'd do something durastic." Link said.

"Oh honey, Malaki is a good person I'm sure he isn't planning anything." Zelda reassured.

"Well I just wanted you to know I came home," Link said, "I think I'm gonna go take a quick ride to go clear my mind. I'll probably be home late so don't stay up all night worrying about me."

"Okay. You just be sure and be safe." Zelda instructed.

"I will," Link assured, "Goodnight." And Link kissed Zelda goodnight and walked out to his stable where he kept his horse Epona. Link remembered how faithful Epona had been during the rebellion taking Zelda and him everywhere. Link pulled out a carrot and let Epona have a quick snack and stroked her head. "Good girl." Link said lovingly to his horse. Link saddled up after epona had gotten done with her carrot and set off towards the Kokiri Forest. When Link arrived he looked up towards his old house he lived in as a kid. He remembered waking up in it during the rebellion and having Saria inform him of a giant mass of rebel soldiers moving toawrds the forest. Link still remembered the dream he had the night before. But he ahd no time to stop and reminisce. He made his way to Saria's house and found the door shut. Link knocked on the door and waited for a while and no one came. Link then pounded on the door and waited and after a while a half asleep Saria wearing her nighties came to the door.

"What do you want?" Saria asked still groggy and not even checking to see who was at the door.

"We need to talk." Link said. With these words Saria woke right up. She knew it was something important and let Link in and they sat down in her livingroom.

"What's the matter?" Saria asked.

"I think Malaki is up to something. He stopped me earlier tonight and tried to get me to persuade you to vote his way on the zora migration issue. He sounded like his patience with the government. It seems if the next vote doesn't go his way he'll do something stupid. He said if we don't do something they'll end up like...like...remember the battle at Kakariko?" Link said.

"Link you know is was there. We even joined our groups during the battle. You didn't take em up there when _it _happened though. However you did take Malaki with you. he must know more than me and is using it to get to you Link. You know we can't vote the other way or it might disrupt the government. Malaki could get kicked ou and throw us out of our balance because his people wouldn't belong to Lake Hylia anymore. We can't do it Link, we can't." Saria explained.

"I understand, " Link assured, "but I just want to warn you, his purposal is on it's third and final vote it can have before you guys and if it doesn't pass he moght do something crazy. Thank you for your time, Saria. I have somewhere I should be." With that Link left. he got on his horse and rode through the field remembering his final battle with Ganon. He rode through Kakariko and remembered the fight he had with Darunia for the second time that night and began to cry again. But when he got to the Death Mountain Remains he knealt before the giant golden memorial for the Gorons shaped to look like an exact Darunia and began to gush tears.

When Link was done he rode back home and came in and went to bed. Zelda had already fallen asleep. Link dressed for bed and bent over and kissed Zelda on the forehead and got in bed and went to sleep.

The next morning he woke up and bathed himself and went downstairs for breakfast and found Zelda serving out eggs and toast and Will and Elizabeth were eating.

"Where were you last night Dad?" Will asked.

"I had to work late," Link answered, "and I might have to tonight too." Will hung his head diappointedly over his eggs. Link ate and then got his stuff he'd need for work. He walked over to Zelda and kissed her goodbye. "Today everyone votes on Malaki's purposal. If it passes I'll have no choice but to pass it but if it doesn't..." Link trailed off.

"I'm sure it's nothing honey." Zelda assured.

"I hope you're right." Link said and gave her another kiss goodbye and left for work. As the time for the vote drew near Link took his seat among the represenative for it was his duty to sit in on all votes. When all the representaives showed up Link began. "We gather here today to take vote on the issue of zora migration from Lake Hylia to the destination of their choice. We shall now take our third and final vote on this issue. We will start with the represenative from Hyrule." Link said as the meeting began. The ex-king looked at Link and gave a thumbas down. "We have one vote no zero votes yes. Next is the represenative from Lake Hylia." Link said. Malaki gave a thumbs up. "We have one vote yes and one vote no. Next is the represenative from Lon." Link went on. Malon gave Link a thumbs up. "We have two votes yes and one vote no. Next is the represenative from Kakariko.' Bruk gave Link a thumbs up. "We have three vote yes one vote no. Next is the representative from the desert." Link said. Nabooru gave Link a thumbs down. "We have three votes yes and two votes no. Our final vote goes tot he represenative from Kokiri Forest." Link said Saria gave Link another thumbs down. "The vote is over and we ave reached a tie at three which does not meet the two thirds majority vote so the issue will be thrown out.

"I really would like to thank all of you for considering my offer, "Malaki said an then paused, "but due to the severity of the situation I have no choice but secession."

"Malaki don't do this," Link begged "There is another option."

"If you can find it tell me, until then I'll be king of my own nation." Malaki responded. as he walked out the door. As Malaki left both Bruk and Malon stood up and walked out with him. And just like that one peaceful nation had been split into two unfriendly nations.

A/n: Yes rebellion and secession are the two themes of this story. Well at least they're exciting themes. Brother against brother father against father. Friends meet eachother in battle. It's exciting. well here's the problem I built up to in the last chapter. But the nations for now are unfriendly but you can count on them becoming hostile. Well peace out homies. Keep it real on the west side, but represent the east!


	7. A Great Loss

A/n: well I only have one review but I can't wait any longer. I'm on a writing rampage. I just can't stop. So without any more of my pointless ramblings, I give you another chapter. Oh and thanks to my only reviewer MageWriter. Yeah you kick ass! Oh and thanks for the advice. Well here you are, another chapter. Oh and by the time this gets up I'm gonna need to say happy New Year's...so there it is.

It was a long day for the rest of the day. Link had to stay with the rest of the represenatives to decide how to react to the secession of half of their land. What really troubled Link though is that two people he had considered friends got up and left. They not only left the room but the nation as well. Link was disturbed by this and wasn't himself most of the day. He was in and out of deep thought and hardly paid attention. "What do you think of this Link?" nabooru asked.

"Huh, what?" Link asked returning from his thoughts.

"Should we consider them hostiles?" Nabooru asked.

"I don't see how they're hostile, just, not in our good graces that's all." Link stuttered trying to find the right words.

"Why not Link? They flat out left us and by the way they left you could tell they weren't happy with us." Nabooru argued her case.

"They haven't made a move yet. They haven't even had time to assemble forces for an attack yet! Unless we can find good reason to consider them hostile we don't make them our enemies and we don't attack them. For all we know they just want to get the zoras out of Lake Hylia and somewhere else in peace. I say let them be un til they strike us." Link argued back.

"Well what should we do? We can't just live our lives as if we aren't missing half of our land!" Saria said begging to get frustrated.

"I don't know. I just don't know anymore. I'm not sure if everything I believe is true so I can't tell you what I believe to be the soltution. Everything is just so messed up now." Link said.

"We all don't know what to believe any more, Link, " Nabboru comforted, "but we have to do something."

"If we're going to do anything what we should do is take a day off to think this over. We can meet back tomorrowand announce to the people what has happened. I think right now we need time to be with our families and to just relax. We're all under a lot of stress and we won't be making the best decisions like this. As the Supreme Judge I adhourn this meeting and call for a meeting tomorrow to discuss what course of action should be taken. You are dismissed." Link said. With that the representaives and Link said their goodbyes and left to be with family and friends and to jusr over all relax. The first place Link went was to see Zelda at work. She and the force had the right to know before anyone else. besides should any attacks from the new nation be attempted they would be needed to put it down. they had to know. Link walked in and found the receptionist working at her desk. "Good morning Mr. Link. "she said when he walked in the door.

"Morning Sarah," Link replied ,"do you knwo where Zelda is at?"

"Why sure. She's out training new officers." Sarah answered.

"Thank you." Link said and went out to the training grounds. One man in blue armor was in the middle of a court and others holding shields were popping up and jumping him. The man with the swrod swung around and hit their shields making them back off.

"Good job," Zelda yelled, "Keep it up."

"That one looks promising. "Link said sneaking up behind Zelda.

"Dear God, Link, " Zelda practicaly shouted, "you scared me." Link couldn't help but put a small smile on his face. "So why are you here instead of with the representaives?" Zelda asked.

"That's why I'm here," Link said, " there's only three representaives left. Your father, Saria and Nabooru."

"How is that? What's going on?" Zelda asked.

"Malaki's vote didn't go his way. he tied it out at three and was one short of two thirds majority. He sececeded. Malon and Bruk went with him. We are a split nation. I adjourned the meeting because no one can think under this stress. I figured I'd come here frst to tell you and the force in case they're needed." Link explained.

"Well tell them. They're all here. it's been slow around here lately." Zelda said. Alright bring them all tot he conference room in five minutes, I'll tell them then. Link gave Zelda a kiss and walked off to the conference room. Five minutes later everyone was assembled in the conference room. "Listen the reason i have gathered you here is because hard times will lie ahead. A great disaster has occured today." Link began. The officers began to murmur among themselves wondering what type of disaster could have occured. "Today when the zora migration purposal was rejected. Malaki and the two who supported his purposal seceded from our great nation. We have been split in half and expect hard times to come. We have no reason to believe the new nation hostile but have reason to put our guard up. Should they try and do anything you are our line of defense. Should you be caleld upon tonight chances are you'll be facing a terrorist attack from a new nation rather than putting down some petty crime. I want you all to be ready for hard times and possible war. I know you're all trained for it, I trained you myself. I want you all to be prepared for the worst. For now I want all of you to go home. Tell your spouses what's happened and spend time with your children. Should your life be asked of you tonight I want none of you to die with regrets. Now enjoy your time off as much as you can and plan on meeting here tomorrow." Link said. The officers were all stunned about what had happened and about the idea of them possibly dieing tonight. Never the less they went home and told their spouses about the possible war and spent quality time with their families. Link took Zelda outside and helped her onto his horse and they rode to their house where they relieved their babysitter of her duties early. Link went and found Will who was playing with his sister Elizabeth and his toys.

"Dad," Will yelled when he saw him and ran to give him a hug, "why are you home so early?"

" I felt I needed to spend some time with you all, and so did Mom." Link said.

"Hey Dad, I've been practicing with that wooden sword you gave me. I think I'm gettin good." Will said.

"Well why don't you show me?" Link asked.

"Really?" Will asked sounding excited. He ran off and came back with a wooden sword. Link and Will walked out to their yard where Link had set up a training system where bags of straw tied to wooden poles would shoot up in a certain order so Will could practice.

"Ready?" Link asked. Will nodded excitedly. One dummy popped up and Will quickly hit it and it fell back down. Two more popped up , one in front and one behind Will. Will hit the one in front of him and swung around and hit the other. One popped up on his right and he swung around hit it making it fall back down. One popped up on the same side but a distance away. Will charged at it and hit ferociously. Again one popped up a distance away and Will charged and knocked it down. Then a bunch of dummies popped up surroundin Will. Will took his sword by his side and spun around on one foot knocking them all over in one swing. Will stood breathing heavy. "Good job," Link congratulated, "Judging by your progress your ready for a real sword. Not just any sword though son, my very first sword. You are ready for the Hero's Blade four years before I was."

"Are you serious?" Will asked with a bit of doubt in his voice.

"As serious as I can be." Link replied. Link then walked into the house and a few seconds later he emerged with a small blade which he presented to Will along with his first shield, the wooden Kokiri Shield.

"Thank you Dad, you're the best!" Will thanked hugging Link. Will ran inside and came out wearing Link's childhood green tunic he'd given Will. Will armed himself with his new sword and shield.

"He looks just like you did when you were that young." Zelda said when she came out carrying Elizabeth.

"Was I so small I looked six years old when I was ten?" Link asked.

" I'm afraid so." Zelda answered jokingly.

Link just chuckled and reached over for Elizabeth. "How's Daddy's little girl today?" Link asked holding Elizabeth over his head. Elizabeth gave a little giggle. "She's still not much of a talker is she?" Link asked.

"Oh she's learning." Zelda replied.

"Mommy, Mommy look what Dad gave me!" Will said showing Zelda his sword and shield.

"That's neat, "Zelda replied, "can you use them?"

"Dad, can I show Mommy?" Will asked.

"Sure," Link replied, "just use the wooden sword so you don't damage the practice dummies."

Link set up the training system again and Will blazed through it with ease, even with a shield on his other arm. "Good Job." Zelda said after watching her son excel in the art of sword fighting.

"Whoo!" Elizabeth said in her baby voice. Everyone let out a little laugh.

"I told you she's learning." Zelda said.

Link and Zelda spent the rest of the day playing with Will and Elizabeth, and later that night when the kids had been fed and put to bed Link set two candles on the table and set out a dinner of spaghetti. He and Zelda sat down to a romantic dinner. "Thank you Link for cooking dinner for us." Zelda said as she sat down.

"It's the least I could do seeing as you make it every other night." Link said.

"This looks delicious. What did you say it was again?" Zelda asked.

"It's called spaghetti. We got it from Italy. It's one of those countries we opened up trade with once we set up the new government." Link answered.

"Well you sure know how to pick the right country." Zelda replied. Link and Zelda began eating when Link's ands began sweating and he was drwan back to a night in the Kokiri Forest eight years ago. Zelda and he were seated down to a dinner excatly like this one. Link's hand sbegan to sweat. He didn't remember most of the converstaion that had gone on but he remembered him and Zelda ocked in a kiss when Saria had awakened him to inform him of the rebel army moving their way. "Is everything okay?" Zelda asked.

"Yeah I'm fine it's just..." Link trailed off.

"Just what?" Zelda asked sounding concerned. Link got up and walked over to Zelda's chair causing her to stand up as well. Link never answered her question but instead just embraced Zelda and began to kiss her. "Where'd that come from?" Zelda asked breakin away for a second.

"The sight of your face." Link answered and drew Zelda in again. Link and Zelda were enjoying this passionate moment when a horn sounded out from the wall around the city. Link broke away because both Zelda and he knew what this meant. "Go get ready. I'll get the kids." Link said in anurgent tone. Link ran into Will's room with Elizabeth in his arms. Link gently shook Will. Will rolled over with a groan.

"What is it?" Will asked sleepily.

"Get up and dressed. We need to take you to the neighbor's." Link said hurriedly.

'Is it happening again?" Will asked.

"Yeah," Link replied, "but don't worry Mommy and I will be back for you shortly." Will got up and got dressed and Link took them to their niegbor's house who were up because they ahd heard the horn too. Link ran back to find Zelda dressed in her Shiek costume without the mask seeing as it was no longer nesecarry. lInk and Zelda ran to the city gate waiting for it to drop. Much of their force that Link had addressed earlier was there and so was some of the army. Link looked up and gave the guard working the drawbridgethe signal and he dropped it and their force of 500 or so charged out to find another force of somewhere near 500 assaulting the city. Link immeditaly noticed Malaki leading the force. Link was filled with energy. Not nesecarrily rage but the energy from the adrenaline rush of battle he got. Link charged out to Malaki and tried to slash him with his sowrd and end it quickly but Malaki stepped out of his way. Link however with an oddly smooth skill kicked with one of his legs and tripped Malaki before he ran past him. Malaki got up and Link and him stood in a stare down.

Malaki made the first move and threw one of his armblades at Link which Link mangaed to dodge. Link even managed to dodge it coming back without even turning around. "You always wanted to know how I beat Ganon out here," Link said, "well now I'm going to show you. It's not going to be pretty and it will be painful, but you could have avoided it all if you had just not messed with us. We were going to leave you alone and let you form your own nation, but you had to attack us. You crossed the line, and now you're going to pay for it." Malaki ran at Link. Link just smoothly reached into his pocket and stepped aside. Link turned on one foot and when Malaki turned to face him Link tossed his Din's Fire stone at Malaki who simply steped aside and charged at Link. Link stuck his foot out to trip Malaki and it worked. Link sood over Malaki. 'Stand up Malaki," Link said, "I've had enough of this dodging game. I want to finish this. Once you're dead you're nation will fall to our superior nation and an exapmle will be made to all the other people who want to leave. If you mess with us you bay the...ugh." Link was cut off as a sword came out through his stomach. The sword was removed from Link's stomach and as Link fell Bruk was revealed.

"Would you please, shut the hell up!" Bruk said to his dieing ictim on the ground. Bruk extended a hand to Malaki who grasciously accepted. Malaki stood up and spit on a bleeding dieing Link.

"Take that you genocidal freak. First the Gorons then us. I don't think so." Malaki taunted. Malaki and Bruk left Link to return to the battle and left the great hero dieing. Link, with what little energy he had, was trying to yell out to a medic or anyone for help. Link's cries went unheard and he died where he lay bleeding and cold. After the battle was over and Hyrule had managed to turn back the attack Zelda and a couple others went to gather the dead so a proper funeral could be given. She was concerned because she hadn't seen Link since the start of the battle.

"Link is fine," Zelda thought to her self, "he's probably out looking for me because he's feeling as worried as I am. We'll find eachother and he's going to give me a kiss and we'll tell eachother how glad we are to still have eachother. We'll go back to get the kids and...'Zelda's thoughts ended abruptly when she came upon the spot where Link's body lay with a hole in the stomach and salaiva on it from when Malaki had spit on him. Zelda fell to her knees. Tears formed in her eyes and she began to cry over Link's dead body. She cried for a good five to ten minutes when she realized she still had to get Will and Elizabeth from their neighbor's house. Zelda picked up Link's body and brought it back to where they were carting bodies off to the morgue so they could be kept until it was time for a funeral. Zelda cried as the cart took off carrying her husband's body and taking him out of her life.

Zelda went and knocked on their neighbor's door. She came to the door and the first thing she asked was, "Where's Link?" Zelda began to cry and she cried on her neighbor's shoulder as she tried to comfort Zelda. After a few more minutes of crying Zelda took he kids home where she would have to tell them what had become of their father. But what she didn't know is what she'd have to tell them about their grandfather too. When Zelda went back home she opened her door to find Saria sitting at their table which still had tow candles, which were short from not being put out, and their now cold spaghetti. Saria immediatly knew what had happened to Link when Zelda came home with her kids by herself. but she still had to tell Zelda what had happened.

"Zelda I have some news for you," Saria began, "you may want to sit down." Zelda held onto Elizabeth and sat down and let go of Will's hand who still stayed right beside Zelda.

"What is it Saria?" Zelda asked still choked up about Link.

"Some of the enemy soldiers got into the city. They raided and pillaged until some members of your force stoped them and killed them. Before they were stopped they managed to find your father's house. They raided the house killed your father took ll his valuables and burned the house down. I'm so sorry." Saria explained. Zelda was quiet and just started to cry again and this time cried for a good fifteen to twenty minutes all the while being comforted by Saria. When she was done Saria again expressed her deepest sympathy for Zelda and her family but said she must be on her way. Elizabeth was too young to understand what had happened but Will was mature for his age and knew his grandfather was dead.

"Mommy, wheres Dad?" Will asked.

"Will, honey," Zelda said between sobs, "Dad isn't coming back. Dad died son."

A/n: Yes a big shocker. Not to mention saddening. I almost made myself cry writing this thing, and crying is not something I do too much when I realize the dead person doesn't exist. Well it might be slightly short but it packs a punch...at least I think so. So enjoy...and review...please...for me...okay if not for me for the love of the story. Peace.


	8. The start of another quest

A/n: again one review. I guess it's due to my laziness. I sit here in a chair unable to get up because of my sore joints from B-ball (give it up to me and my 21 points) and I don't read any. Well I guess it's gonna be hard finding a follow up to last chapter but I think I have an idea. Tell me if you guys like this chapter. If not I'll do it over. Not really I just like making you think you have control. I'm so evil. Well anyways MageWriter still kicks ass. Everyone else, this is me wagging my finger at you. You're not so bad if you read it and don't review. I appreciate my story being read it's really sweet that it is. But trust me I'd just like to have proof that someone besides the kick ass Mage Writer is reading this. Well peace in '06 to all ya'll. MageWriter my home-persons (wigger I am) and all of you readers that are comin out of the closet to show me your readin (if any.) Again peace in '06 and enjoy home-persons!

It had been eleven years since this war had started. Neither side made any progress except for the rise and falls in troop numbers due to battles and recruitment. The war seemed hopeless now that the one man who had dug them out of all the shit piles they got themselves in was dead. Zelda was saddened every day as were Will and Elizabeth. Elizabeth was now thirteen and wasn't old enough at the time o her father's death to fully understand what had happened, but she felt the rage inside her everyday towards the man who killed her father and the only way for her to ever feel better was to think that one day she would make him pay for takign him otu of her life at such a young age.

Will was now seventeen and had come of age in Hyrule. He now held the office his father once had because when the people elected a new Supreme Judge they also elected that when Link's son came of age he would claim his father's spot. Will practiced his skills with his sword every day. He had become a force to be reckoned with. His skill, many had said, was rivaled only by that of his father's. At Link's funeral Will had recieved every bit of Link's battle gear. Including his Master Sword and Hyrulian Shield. They even cleaned his green tunic and sewed up the hole and gave it to him. Will was now dressed in his father's tunic bearing the Master Sword and Hyrulian Shield. He was on his way to be initiated to the spot of Supreme Judge by his own mother, Zelda, who had taken her father's place in the government as Hyrule's represenative. The only difference between Will and Link was that Will's hair was brown instead of the family traditional blonde. Also his hair was only about ear length and his bangs curled to stay out of his eyes.

Will walked out onto a balcony above a large group of people which was the entire town. Will looked down and noticed immediatly a brunette with shoulder length hair staring up admiringly at Will. Will immediatly recognized her as his girlfriend and warrior pupil Margaret. Will gave her a slight nod which she returned. Will looked around the crowd. He was nervous. It was only a few lines. He'd seen his father's successor sworn in and the man who beat him in the next election sworn although he wasn't alive for his father's innauguration. Will waited and finally his mother, Saria, and Nabooru, almost the same represenatives his father had been judge for, came out to swear him in. They went through the same thing everyone else went through. Will had to swear every action he made was for the best interest of the country. He had to swear he'd do his best for the sake of the country and all the other stuff that came with a position of power. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you our new Supreme Judge." Zelda announced after she was done. The whole town let up a cheer and Will looked down and waved to the people whom he was now in charge of. He looked back to where Margaret was and she still had the admiring look on her face. Will noticed with her was his sister who was moving some of her shoulder length blonde hair out of her eyes and staring up at Will. Will gave them a wave and they waved back. After a few minutes of waving to the people Will was now responsible for he went back behind the curtain into the castle. Will sat down for a while to think about his new responsibilities. While he was sitting and thinking Margaret and Elizabeth came down the hall, but he didn't notice being too deep in thought. Margaret snuck up behind him and grabebd him in a big hug causing Will to jump, break free and turn around with his hand on the Master Sword's hilt ready to strike when he noticed it was only Margaret and his sister. Will relaxed his grip on the sword and let his hand fall to his side.

"You scared me." Will said with a smile forming on his face as pictured his reaction to the hug in his head from Margaret's perspective.

"Oh Will," Margaret said as she gave Will another hug which he graciously accepted, "you know there's no reason to be afraid of me."

"I know, it' just..." Will trailed off.

"Just what?" Maragret asked.

"I was thinking." Will said as he let go of the hug.

"That's good, " Margaret responded, "you'll need to be doing a lot more of that if you want to be Supreme Judge."

"What, do you think I'm not cut out for the job?" Will asked throwing in a fake hurt tone.

"Oh come here.' Margaret said and then they kissed.

"Get a room you two." Elizabeth said from where she was standing, a safe distance away from Will and Margaret so as not to be caught in the middle of a hug.

"Oh Elizabeth, you're just mad because you haven't found anyone yet." Will retorted.

"No, I'm mad because you haven't said a word to me since I've been here until now." Elizabeth said.

"Well come here." Will said opening his arms so he could hug his sister. Elizabeth accepted the offer and embraced her older brother. "So how's the crowd down there?" Will asked.

"Should have cleared out by now." Margaret responded.

"Well that's good. Say, how would you like to come back to my place for dinner with my family to celebrate the day's events?" Will asked.

"I'd love to come. What time should i be there around?" Margaret asked.

"Oh, sometime before six I'd imagine." Will replied.

"I'll be there then." Margaret replied and Will and she kised and they both went home. Will now unknowingly traveled on the same road his father had when he was confronted by Malaki the day before he seceded. As Will walked this road his thoughts roamed and eh began thinking of his father. he remembered the last day he had spent with his father and tears formed in his eyes.

"What's the matter?" Elizabeth asked.

"Nothing. I was, I was just..." Will stuttered then trailed off. Elizabeth then knew he had been thinking about their dad and she too began trying to remember Link but came up empty. By the time Will had gotten home it was almost time for the dinner. Will cleaned himself up a bit and then put back on his father's tunic. A knock came at the door. Will answered and found Margaret in a stunning red dress. She had let her hair down and styled it into slight curls towards the bottom. Will was lost for words.

"Are just going to stand there or are you going to let me in?" Margaret asked jokingly.

"Oh, uh, yeah, right this way." Will said shaking his head slightly and coming back from his day-dreaming. "You look nice tonight." Will said

"You don't look so bad yourself in your father's tunic." Margaret commented.

"Thanks." was all Will was able to reply being reminded he was wearing the same tunic his dad ad when he was killed.

Will led Margaret to their dining room where the spaghetti was already being served. Will pulled out a chair on the side of the table for Margaret and she took her seat. Will took a seat next to hers. They had sat down to dinner and had only began when another knock came at the door. Everyone exchanged glances wondering who could be at the door. Another knock came. Will finally got up and went to the door. When he opened Saria was standing at the door out of breath and gasping for air. Her clothes were tattered and she looked like she had been involved in a physical sturggle. "Saria are you ok?" Will asked.

"Yeah... I'm fine... I need to speak with... your mom though...Will." Saria said between breaths.

"Well here let me help you." Will said giving Saria his arm for support.

"Thank you Will." Saria said. Will led Saria to where everyone else was having dinner.

"Saria my God, what happened to you?" Zelda asked jumping from her seat to help Saria.

"I'm in better shape than the rest of the Kokiris." Saria said getting serious.

"What do you mean by that?" Elizabeth asked from where she stoodafter gettin up to see Saria.

"Malaki's army attacked the forest in force. I tried to rally some forces but thy struck too quickly. A couple brave soldiers managed to help me sneak out. They weren't so lucky. The army captured them and when I looked back I saw them beheaded." Saria said while crying from reliving the moment. Margaret gasped. "I don't believe that they killed the others. It wouldn't do them any good. They probably are holding them hostage. It's so terrible." Saria said while sobbing.

"Damn it," Will shouted after pounding his fist on the table, "these are the same people who killed my father and now they're killing his people. Something must be done." Will left the room and came back with the Master Sword and his Hyrulian Shield dressed exactly like his father. "I'm going to go end this right now!" Will said, infuriated.

"Not alone you aren't" Elizbeth and Margaret both said in unison then stared at eachother akwardly.

"I won't let you do a suicide mission alone." Elizabeth said with fire in her eyes, still longing to avenge her father's death.

"Me either." Margaret said.

"I can't let you two come. What happens if you die?" Willtried to persuade.

"What happens if you die?" Zelda shot back.

"What are you getting at Mom?" Will asked.

"We're all going." Zelda said.

"You all aren't even dressed to go, especially you Margaret." Will said trying to find reason to go alone.

"That can be changed." Elizabeth said and minutes later they were all ready to go. Zelda was wearing a uniform from the peace keeping force she was still in charge of and let Margaret borrow her old Shiek outfit wich was still missing the mask. Elizabeth had what was like a Shiek outfit except it was red and black and ahd a few minro alterations Elizabeth herself had put in. They were all ready to take back the forest and nothing Will could say would change their minds. So they set off on the only two horses they had, both children of Epona. One named Epona II after her mother and the other Twinkle from the twinkle in his eyes everytime he wanted to run which he did well. Will and Elizabeth both rode on Twinkle who had the same twinkle in his eyes they were hoping for while Elizabeth and Zelda both rode on Epona II leaving Saria th their house to rest. They came to the forest and two gurads were spotted at the entrance to the Kokiri Forest. Wll left his horse in a strategic hiding place and helped Margaret off who looked almost identical to Zelda when she wore that outfit. Will charged at the two gurads and took the two of them out. One in the initial strike the other in a swing around after killing the other. Will heard somethign hit the ground behind him and noticed Margaret had taken out a guard in hiding before he could get to Will.

"Thanks." Will said giving Margaret a kiss on the cheek. Zelda and Elizabeth finally caught up.

"I see you've made quick work of their defense." Elizabeth said pointing to the dead bodies. Zelda threw a throwing knife and another body dropped dead.

"Not quite," Zelda said pointing to the zora guard she killed, "you may be skilled but you still have much to learn."

"Well there's no better place to learn than in battle." Will said and hastelessly charged into the forest and found a large army waiting outside of houses and keepin people hostage as Saria had said they would. Upon Will's arrival they turned to face him. Margaret caught up with him but stopped when she saw the army. They both pulled out their swords in unison and prepared to fight. Elizabeth pulled out two shoulder blades and Zelda pulled out her old chain she used as Sheik and they both charged in to find Will and Margaret side by side annhiliating the opposing army. Soldiers charged at them in an effort to kill them but fell to the ground when they came near. Elizabeth and Zelda actually hung back and when the soldiers had been pushed back enough rescued hostages from their homes. Within time only one soldier was left. Will was about to kil him when he tried to run but Margaret cut him off.

"Please don't kill me. I'll tell you anything you want just spare my life." the zora pleaded.

An idea quickly came to Will. This would help him ease the pain of his father's death and avenge it. "Who killed my father?" Will asked putting his foot on the zora's chest and pointing his blade to the zora's throat.

"Bruk. It was Bruk the leader of Kakariko who killed your father. It's him you want not me." the zora answered still begging for his life.

"You can have your life," Will said letting the zora up, "but go back to Malaki and tell him I'm coming for him. He will pay for his sins. Let him know a ghost from his past says so." Will let the Zora go. With all the resistance out of the forest They all went back to escort Saria home. When they arrived at their house Saria was sitting at their dinner table waiting for them to come home.

"It's safe now Saria, you and you're people are free once more." Zelda informed.

"Thank you," Saria said while hugging Zelda, "how can I ever repay you."

"Give her a few days off of work," Will said, "I got a lead that she'll want to follow."

"What are talking about?" Zelda asked.

"I know who killed Dad." Will replied.

"Who is it," Elizabeth asked, "I will get rid of him personally."

"Like you did those soldiers?" Will asked.

"Will this is different. If you're going I'm going too." Elizabeth insisted.

"I'm going too Will. You'll need protection." Maragret said.

"If you kids think you're doing this alone you're wrong. You need some experience." Zelda said.

"So should I give you those days off?" Saria asked with a puzzled look.

"Saria, give me the next month or two off," Zelda instructed, "I'm going too."

"Good," Will said, "I at least needed you for phase one of my plan. So for now we take Saria home and ride to Malon in Lon." With that they set off.

A/n: Well I don't feel too good about this chapter. That's a beautiful sign for things to come in '06 isn't it. Well I did say a follow up would be hard. So here you go, the begging of another quest that will determine the future of Hyrule. Read it and for the love of any God not just the one God any god you choose to worship REVIEW IT!


	9. The Beggining of the End

A/n: ok no reviews as of yet and my ideas have stopped. I am not discouraged however because I have plenty of ideas for later on...just not his chapter. Apparently I am following up on a crappy chapter and two crappy chapters in a row is not to be desired. However war isn't always desired but at times it is nesecarry. So two crappy chapters in a row may be nesecarry. I'm not sayin I'm in ot going to try but I am sayin that this may not be the best because idea aren't coming. Well enjoy, if at all possible. I might just make this the last chapter. I'm not sayin I will but there's the possibility I will. This story needs to end so I can get on with stuff.

After Saria had been escorted to her home in the Kokiri Forest Will's newly formed four person army made it's way to the region of lon for what Will called "Phase one" in his master plan that would undeniably reunite Hyrule and bring peace.Will had thought this plan through in literally just minutes after finding out who his father's killer was. Despite how quick the idea was conceived Will had run it through mny times in his head and if everything is executed properly there were no flaws. But as his father had learned in the Battle at Kakariko, flaws, are inevitable.

"What exactly if phase one of you're plan anyways?" Margaret asked as Will and her's horse neared the entrance to Lon.

"You're going to have to wait," Will replied, still not giving an answer, "if I give you an advance on my plan it might lose it's effectiveness." As they neared the gates to Lon Will and Margaret were stopped by guards.

"Halt, who goes there?" one of the guards called out in a commanding tone.

"We come in peace." Will called.

"Where do you hail from?" the other guard asked.

"We come from Hyrule." Will responded as Zelda and Elizabeth's horse pulled up.

"You'll have to give us the password then." the first guard stated.

"Spaghetti." Will said. The guards opened the gates and let everyone in. As the horses trotted towards their destination everyone was amazed at how Will knew the password and had known exactly how to handle the situation.

"How did you know what to do?" Elizabeth asked being the only one brave enough to ask.

"About two years ago I was searching through Dad's old stuff and found something he had left. He had left the word 'spaghetti' and a note explaining that Malon and he had established this word to keep communication should she secede with Malaki. That night I left late at night and tried it out and found it still worked.I began to talk to Malon every so often about my father and what he was like. I got to learn about my father outside of home.I got to now what type of a person he was to everyone. More importantly though I got to learn about Malon's political standpoint and how her realtionship with my father could possibly help us swing the tides in this war. Phase one of my plan will earn the momentum for Hyrule and after eleven years this war will begin to come to an end. With phase one we will keep the nation seperated, but with one small change. Hyrule will have a four to two lead in the regions." Will explained. With that not all was understood but there was no more time for questions. They had approached a large white house. It had large columns on the front and looked as if it could hold thousands of people easily. "This is our stop," Will said as he dismounted his horse, "welcome to Malon's house. The group approached the gaint house by walking up an equally giant staircase. When they reached the front door Will grabbed a rope and yanked on it which rang a bell hoisted high above her front porch. Malon herself came to the door and opened it.

"Will, it's a pleasure to see you. I see you've brought guests." Malon said looking around the group. "What is with the extra company?" Malon asked getting curious.

"You may want to let us inside because I have a huge favor to ask and I don't think this is quite the proper setting for a discussion such as that." Will insisted.

"That big huh? Well I guess we should probably have a seat. Follow me." Malon instructed as she led them to her living room filled with lovely paintings and even lovlier furniture. They all took a seat around a table with Malon and Will seated at both ends and everyone else at the sides. "So what exactly do you want? I assume you aren't here to talk about Link tonight." Malon said. Making Zelda stiffen at the mention of Link's name.

"Actually I am, in a way." Will said.

"How so?" Malon asked.

"Well you always did say you and Dad were some of the best friends, why he even got his horse from you if I remember correctly." Will began.

"Correct." Malon acknowledged.

"Well as you said you never sent troops in the night of his death and in fact have yet to even send troops from Lon to attack Hyrule?" Will asked.

"Correct again. You are a good listener." Malon congratulated.

"Thank you," Will went on, "but what I'm getting at here is that you by no means belong with these separatists. You clearly hardly even want to be here. You know their cause is dead because the harsh winter is over and everything has been fine since then. You know they're just pissed because they didn't get their way and now they got themselves stuck in a mess they can't get themselves out of. You know you don't want to be in this. I am willing to let you back in if you give us control of your army. We can unite the nation again and you're region will be free from any punishment. We want you to be with us. We know you do too or you would have sent in your troops against us Malon. Consider my purposal Malon, it's going to be your one and only chance to get off the losing team."

"It is a tempting purposal Will, but how can you guarntee that no matter what my side is the losing side? Only if I switch to your side will the balance of powers be broken. You can't prove that you're even making progress with three countries against those two. They're bent on winning this war. You are correct however in your assumption that they are just stuck in a mess. But that mess hasn't cleared up and both sides still stand a chance of gaining the momentum. How am I to believe that if I stayed I couldn't be given a seat of power in a new country?" Malon questioned.

"You speak with much wisdom," Will said, "and I can not guarantee that you won't be given a seat of power with those lunatics. What I can guarantee however is that as soon as we have your allegiance in writing I can send that and a letter from myself back to Hyrule where it will be recieved and upon opening it whomever recieves it will find that you have been reinstated as the represnative from Lon. I will guarantee a seat of power in our country."

"Again you don't fail to impress Will," Malon said with a pensive look as she contemplated Will's offer, "it seems I have no reason to decline. Bring me parchment and a quill so I can pledge my allegiance to Hyrule and so Will can give me back my position of power."

"Don't forget the other part of the deal. You will leave me undisputed control over all your military forces." Will reminded.

"Very well. It's a small price to pay to get out of the hellish resitance. I'm sure my people will relax when they learn the son of the great warrior Link is in control of our forces." Malon said as she signed the papers making herself an ally of Hyrule and leaving her forces in Will's hands.

"Good now I will send these to Hyrule with one of your messengers. I'm sure you wouldn't mind me leaving the horses here. It wouldn't be fair to your soldiers if we made them walk as we rode horses." Will said.

"I can't give you my soldiers just yet Will. It's late and I can't take them from their homes at this hour. It's impossible to mobilize right now. So why don't you go back to Hyrule and think up a plan. One more favor, only keep my reinstatement between the most trusted officials. I might be able to gain valuable information from Malaki and Bruk. In fact a meeting was scheduled for today. Malaki claims to have a way to break you. In fact he was counting the days until you became the new leader. If he knew you're taking charge of the military you'd be playing right into his hands. Will, somehow Malaki can almost read you." Malon explained.

"Will, if you want to win you'll have to either gain Malaki's allegiance or kill him." Margaret said realizing their hands were tied on this issue.

"I'd prefer the latter." Will said remembering who had killed his father.

"That's awfully cold of you Will. I never thought you'd want to kill that bad." Elizabeth said expressing her concern about her brother's statement.

"Would you call taking an eye for an eye cold?" Will asked

"What are you talking about?" Zelda asked looking puzzled.

"Malaki and Bruk double teamed my father. He was about to prevent this whole war by killing that ungrateful devil Malaki when he was stabbed from behind by Bruk. They both paid their last repects by desecrating his body and shouting insults. I got this all from the one zora that got away from Kokiri with his life. They both deserve to die." Will explained. Everyone was at a loss for words at how horribly their father had been killed.

"Will," Malon finally said after a long silence, "it sounds as if you should go get rest and I'll send a messenger telling you Malaki and Bruk's plans so you can form a counter attack and intercept their forces. This war will come to an end. Hopefully afetr this we can keep them on the defensive and scare them. From there it's your call. Remember though, don't be too predictable." At this moment two gurads bursted in carrying a an between them. The man was dressed in camolike he had been hiding.

"Ma'am we found this amn spying on your conversation. He swears allegiance to Malaki." One of the guards said.

"How much have you heard?" Malon aksed the spy.

"Enough to have you executed." the spy answered.

"Then you know enough to have yourself executed," Malon said turning her back and walking back to her seat, "behead him." The guards took the spy away and would take him to the dungeon where the floor runs red with the spy's blood. "Now that that's taken care of I think you all should head back to Hyrule. Get some sleep a start planning. I'll send information later." Malon said as if ignoring all that had just happened.

"Right." Will answered. Will turned to leave and the others followed his example. As Will left the sun was just rising to the east. It was a sight that would have driven a painter crazy yet none of them had the time to admire it because they knew they'd have to be back before everyone got up. They were able to get back to their house before everyone came out. Everyone had been out all night and so everyone decided to sleep until Malon's messenger arrived. Will gave his room to Maragret and slept on the floor by the door. Shortly afetr about two in the afternoon a knock came from the door. Will arose groggily from his sleep putting on his hat again to hide his messed up hair. Will answered the door and without a word the short brown haired fidgety man let himself in. Will was a little angry at the man's behaivior but forgot about it when he introduced himself as Malon's messenger. "What news do you bring?" Will asked.

"To start I bring you soldiers that are waiting at the castle. I brought them from the forest, the desert, and from Lon. Malon got you control of all forces. Malaki is trying to strike where it's weak and eventually just box you in here. He is building a temporary base of operations in Hyrule Field as we speak. He plans an attack at sunset. His troops are clad in black so they'll have an advantage. Malon suggestes you attack as soon as possible. His forces are large so you'll need every troop you can get. I have delivered my message so now I will leave." the messenger said.

"You will do no such thing," Will said, "instead you will be under the watch of the house next door. You will do as they say and wait for me or someone of my sending to come back for you. It is only for safety purposes so that no one will recieve your message but me. Now go." The messenger left and Will watched him walk next door knock on the door and explain his situation to the residents and watched him go in. Will then went upsatirs and went into his own room first and found Margaret fast asleep on his bed. She had a slight smile on ehr face and Will gently rocked her and she woke. "Rise and shine." Will said. margaret sat up stretched her arms and yawned. "Anything special you were dreaming about?" Will asked in a sort of playful manner.

"Nothing special, just you." Margaret jokingly replied.

"Well if it wasn't a special dream I have special news. I'm leaving to take command of a force so we can destroy an operations base being built outside Hyrule by Malaki's forces.I woke you so you could tell the others why I'm gone. And that plan I said I had, I'm going to execute it after this battle. I may be gone for awhile. Wish em luck and keep me in your prayers." Will informed.

"Will I won't let you do this alone." Margaret insisted.

"I can't because then my thirteen year old sister and my mother, who's getting too old for this, will have to come too. Besides I don't want to risk losing you, the one that I love. Your training is incomplete and-" Will said before he was cut off.

"So is yours." Margaret pointed out.

"I finished my training myself. I knew enough when I was six that people were already talking about me outshining my father. I am ready for battle, you are not. Can't you understand where I'm coming from. I lost my father when he fought these people and that was hard. I don't want to lose anyone else who is close to me, and I certainly won't drag into battle the three people that mean the most to me in this world. Please stay here and keep watch on my family. And also when I send a messenger let out Malon's messenger next door." Will pleaded.

"I promise I'll stay here," Maragret said hugging Will and leaning her head on his shoulder, "but remember no matter what happens out there, I will always love you."

"As I will always love you," Will replied, 'Now I must go rally my troops." Will kissed Margaret on the cheek and took off. Will arrived at the castle courtyard and foudn the troops of four different regions, Hyrule, the desert, Kokiri Forest, and Lon, all awaitign him. It was a massive bunch of professionally trained troops. Will was ready. All he had to do now was make the troops ready. "Today," Will began, "is the beggining of the end for the traitors. They plan on building a base outside and rushing in and killing us all in the dead of night. They think os us as nothign more than flesh and bone. They underestimate not only us but the value of life. If we were in afct flesh and bone we'd have no desire to keep living. We'd realize it's time to end life and not fight. But there is that drive within us. There is an invisible force known as your spirit. We are the image of that invisible spirit and the enemy doesn't realize it. We have not only a statistical advantage but the element of surprise. Today we will surprise them not only with our attack but with our incredible drive to stay alive at all costs. They will be taken aback and will be unprepared for that invisible drive. Now let's go show them what the power of a spirit can do" Will pumped his fist in the air and all the soldiers shouted and did the same.

Will marched his troops out of the city and saw what he had feared. The base of operations was almost finished and Malaki's troops were almost mobilized. Towers had been raised and archers were at the top keeping a look out. Luckily for Will he was just out of sight of the archers, but still in striking distance. Will ordered two archers to shoot flaming arrows at the two towers facing towards Hyrule. he ordered the others to aim for the base of operations hoping to take advantage of the fact that all of them were made of wood. As the flaming arrows landed by the towers a small flame started but no one noticed. After a little bit the flame had grown and had engulfed the bottom half of the towers. It was now that the rest of the archers opened fire on the base. Most arrows hit and those that didn't ignited the grass nearby. Most of the camp was now up in flames and the soldiers were going crazy down there. Will ordered more arrows fired down at them. In unison the thousand some archers let go of their arrows and it rained arrows uopn the enemy camp. Soldiers were falling, the camp was burning and now one knew what to do down there. Will ordered the archers to fire one more round and then moved the to the back of the formation and brought the infantry soldiers to the front. Will marched his troops towards the camp with the archers having orders to fire at will. With the camp regaining whatever order was left they were as prepared as they were going to get for Will's assault. Will closed in to within a hundred yards and ordered the archers back 50 yards and to stop firing and ordered the infantry to attack. Will's soldiers charged in with no cover fire but it didn't matter. The enemy was in so much disarray it didn't matter. Will's troops killed off so many of Malaki's that by the time Malaki's troops retreated they had lost two thirds of their troops. Will ordered his troops to put out the fire which they did quickly because most of it was just embers by then. With the fire put out Will turned and made a startling anouncment to his army. "Now," Will started, "will begin the end of the war. As you have noticed troops from lon are fighting alongside you.with this advantage and a big victory here today we will march to Lake Hylia and take that and then eventually take Kakariko and end this war. You are to march with em where we will claim no less thn complete and total victory! Now are you with me?" The soldiers pumped their fists and yelled. The soldiers were with him and so was the momentum. Will could feel the war coming to an end.

A/n: Well I decided not finish it here because of the dire need I am in to update this bizitch. So I guess you all can enjoy this and if you don't review... I'll just leave it at that and let your imagination work.


	10. The First Victory

Will knew the war should be over soon. His side just caused major casualties to the other side and without even a second thought were off to take a strategical base at the gates of Lake Hylia. Every one of the regions that seceeded built bases in front of their entrance. In reply to their defenses the regions that still made up Hyrule built bases just as big and strong if not bigger and stronger than those of the other regions. It was this base Will hoped to defeat before the sun set and night followed. The plan was to occupy this base for the night, which sadly would be enough time for the zoras to find out that it had fallen but that would not matter. The large force still in the zora base would defeat all forces and eventually leave the base to advance into the Lake Hylia area and defeat the zoras. After defeating the zoras Will would leave a small force behind and take the majority of the troops to attack a small yet critical outpost on the outskirts of Lon that threatened their new ally. With the outpost under control that force, minus a few troops left at the outpost, would advance to take the final place left and claim victory at Kakariko Village. The task seemed simple and the force was large enough, even with the troops being left at places they'd have enough. The problem was, would it work?

The same question was racing through the soldier's minds when they were told the plan. They had their patriotic faith that their country would never lose, but still the opponent was also their country, at least used to be. But the soldiers had little time to contemplate for just minutes after their victory and destryoing of the base the soldiers were already marching to the base at the front of Lake Hylia. "Remember," Will said as they approached the base, "I don't want it destroyed just captured. There's two floors with seven rooms on each floor and archers on the walls outside. Send the battering ram first and archers provide cover fire. Once the dorrs are down I want the people carrying the ram to back out of the doorway allowing our soldiers to go in. We have to at least secure that first room quickly and get a foothold. It's possible they could send for more help so we may have to fight off more than just the soldiers stationed there. But no matter what give it your best, not for me, but for your country." The soldiers held off on their hoo-rah in order to maintain stealth as long as possible. As they neared the base the archers drew their bows and the soldiers chosen to use the ram perpared themselves. As they came out of the forest they were using for cover the opposing archers sounded a horn and prepared to fire on the ram. They were hit by arrows in places varrying from the stomach all the way to the head before they could fire. The ram made it to do the door miraculously with no casualties. The door came down quickly and the soldiers carried the ram back quickly allowing a flood of soldiers to flow into the key first room.

Many zoras drew back to the other rooms preparing to defend those and more likely keep their lives while some stayed to fight and were cut down. Rooms two and three were about each half the size of room one and were expected to be easy to take. Will led his own force into room two which was accessed by the left door at the end of room one while another general took the other half into room three which was accessed by the right door at the end of room one. The first real fighting of this wholeendeavortook place. Both groups hacked and slashed through zoras but eventually took control of things in both rooms. Then there were tow doors on the left of room two and right of room three leading to rooms four and five. which were both about the size of room one. There were more zoras in here than in room one however so both sides had to work but in the end both teams pushed the zoras to the doors at the tops of rooms four and five into rooms six and seven which were both twice the size of room one and packed with zoras. The fighting only got fiercer as both groups hacked through zoras and forced them up the stairs where they forced the zoras up the stairs and took total control of the first floor and evend out the playing field. The stairways lead to rooms the same size as room one which were known as rooms eight and nine in this operation. With zoras running out the operation almost got easier as rooms eight and nine fell quickly. Then each group split into three as some exited on the far wall of their respective rooms to take out the archers still on the wasll and others kept pushing forward into rooms eleven and twelve and went through the doors at the bottoms of their respective rooms into rooms half the size of room one. The others then met up in room ten when they left through the inner wall of their respective rooms. Each room fll quickly even though all the troops had split itno five groups. Then through room ten the groups split again and some went into room 13 and some to room fourteen. The soldies from room eleven went to room fourteen and twelve to thirteen. They were also joined by the soldiers who cleared out the walls and soon the entire base had fallen and Will had succeeded in his plan, so far.

"I want archers on the walls and I want a final sweep of the building to make sure there are no strgglers or hiding zoras. Bring in the battering ram too, and lock the doors behind you." Will ordered. Archers went out along the walls to keep watch for any enemies approaching in the setting sun. No zoras or hiding places were found in the final sweep of the base and the battering ram was brought in and stored in room six. Night fell the soldiers slept, except for those who were on watch for their shift. Morning came and soldiers woke up and had enough time to get food in their stomachs when one archer on duty came rushing down.

"Will, sir, zoras approaching from Lake Hylia." the archer informed.

"You heard him troops, prepare for battle." Will ordered. Almost as if Will's last word were a cue another archer came rushing down.l

"Sir, troops from Kakariko approaching from the field." Will stood frozen, wondering how rod could have reached there aboutthe invasion. Either way it didn't matter now.

"I want the archers covering for us from the wall. the rest of the troops split up. Half of you with me at the front of the base in room one. The rest of you with General Charke in rooms six and seven. Oh and Charke, don't wait for them to get to you. Don't let them anywhere near this base." Will commanded. The soldiers assembled in the roms as commanded. As the clanking of armor and the sound of falling odies grew closer Will prepared his troops to relieve the archers of their duty. He almost let the slim chance of having a shot at Bruk ruin the whole thing but held himself back until the time was ripe. The doors opened and they were greeted by an advancing purple armored mass. Will charged his troops out into the field to face the oncoming army. Will did not notice Bruk anywhere near the front and knew he wouldn't be there. A Kakariko went to slash Will from above and will blocked it with his shield and stabbed the soldier in his exposed midsection. Will pulled his sword out and flowed in a fluid motion slashing two more Kakriko soldiers. Will rushed down the middle of the opposing army slashing with the same fluid motion and his troops followed him filling the gap left by Will and fought outwards seperating the opposing forces and destroying them. Will drew his forces back to the entrance of the base when he and the soldiers heard the sounds of battle coming from room seven. Will rushed his frces in and found that Charke and his men were unable to defeat the opposing forces as easily as Will had. Will sent one messenger upthe stairs to get the archers before the zoras were able to take the stairs. Will and his men joined up with Charke's men to try and push the opposing forces out of the building. Swords slashed through the air, flesh was ripped, and bodies hit the ground but the opposing forces were in a near stalemate where the zoras had only gained a little ground. The archers coming down had been cut off by the slight advancement and were now the only one's in the way of the zoras taking the upper level. The stairs were almost secure though as the archers were able to shoot from the top of the stairs and kill any zoras coming up the stairway. The real battle remained where the zora forces were trying to get to the side door that led to room six and spread out their forces. Will and Charke commanding their forces were able to adamantly deny them entrance. Eventually Charke ended up taking a small bunch of soldiers into room six in case if the zoras reached the door. Will however brought the soldiers with the large shields to the front of his lines for protection and ordered a push outward. Suddenly, with the immunity from the oppositins attacks, the line began moving out the door. The zoras that were cut off in the stairway when the line advanced were mowed down by the archers and killed. The zoras were almost out and Charke's men and the archer's had rejoined Will's troops when some of the zoras lit torcchers and set fire to the wooden base. With the base burning around them Will ordered a faster push and the zoras were driven back further and most of the troops were out except for a few at the back when the building collapsed crushing and killng all left inside. Not many saw the building collapse but everyone saw the smoldering remains on the ground that had killed somewhere from fifty to seventy men. The troops were enraged and drew strength from the collapsed base and so did the zoras who seemed to see the collapsed building as a sign of the battle turning. Will snuck up some men poised with their swords ready behind the men with shields. Upon his order the shields dropped their cover and the men with swords pounced on the zora frontline killing anyone who was at the very front. The men who had attacked the frontline and the rest continued to hack and slash their way through the zoras while the archers provided cover from behind them. Eventually almost the entire zora fleet had been killed and anyone able to run fled back to lake Hylia. Will had to make the call here. With no more base the time was now. "Follow them!" Will yelled to his troops.

The troops followed Will's order without hesitation. It didn't quite follow the original plan but things changed and this only put them ahead of schedule. When they arrived at the city there were no gates or walls standing in their way. The only defense the zoras thought they needed was a well armed military fort in front of the city and left it at that. This one flaw now seemed to be their undoing. When no opposing soldiers greeted Will's army the soldiers began to pillage the homes, as was customary for most of them when they took over a place. The pillaging was put on hold however because first off Will did not condone such aactivities and secondly becasue the pillagers were surprised by zora troops hiding in the homes. The pillagers were jumped by the hiding troops and some of them were killed. The others got abck to the group and prepared to launch the offensive against the zoras. The zoras gathered into an orderly army after they had all assmbled and the forces marched towards eachother. As the front lines drew nearer Will noticed that Malaki was not leading his troops. This nagered Will because he wanted a shot at Malaki and because it's dishonorable not to lead your own troops. Will gave the order for his troops to stay on the battlefield and fight no matter what and that retreat wasn't an option. Will charged and ripped through the zora defenses and killed some zoras on the way through but mainly charged stright for the castle and once inside headed straight for the throne room. It wasn't exactly fresh in his memory but Will knew the way because of the few times Link had taken him here when he had to visit Malaki. Will found his way to Malaki without any problemsand found Malaki in his throne room with his back turned watching the battle from a window in his castle. "I've been expecting you." Malaki said calmy without turning to face Will.

"Why don't you lead your troops in battle?" Will asked, ready to pounce Malaki if he should try anything.

"I can't lead my troops to their deaths for a cause I don't believe in." Malaki replied.

"You led your troops the night my father died. I believe you know a bit more than most people about that." Will replied.

"Your father's death was a tragedy. he was a good man who didn't deserve to die the way he did." Malaki said still watching the battle.

"Why do you speak in such a way. I have heard froma soldier that you killed my father." Will told him.

"Your father wasn't killed by me. Bruk is the one who killed your father. Since then he's had all the soldiers worshipping the philsophies of displaced minds and gottent hem to raise their flags for a polluted cause. I notice however you have troops from Lon fighting on your side. Malon has gotten herself into somethin she can't deal with." Malaki said, still calm and still watching the battle.

"I believe I'm confused."Will said lowering his defesnes in confusion.

"This stuff is too big for you, no offesne, but anyone who trys to take this alone is in too far over their heads. It's very complicated and it involves someone who wants to see the termination of your entire family." Malaki said finally turning to face Will. "I've made avery bad desicision Will."

"It's not too late to help us." Will tried to persuade.

"I can't help you Will. I'm in too far over my head, and there's only one way out." Malaki said turning to look at a sword case hanging on his wall.

Will turned his head to follow Malaki's gaze. "You can't do that Malaki. You have to tell me what's going on. You have to help stop Bruk. You have to make up for what you did in the past."

"There's no choice now. Bruk is nearly unstopable. All the armies of the world couldn't even stop him with his troops just from Kakariko. The best I can do for you is give you my land and end my rule." Malaki explained as he began to walk towards the swords.

"Malaki you can't do this. I need at least one thing from you." Will pleaded.

"What's that?" Malaki asked stopping to turn to Will again.

"There's base held by Kakariko troop that's extremely close to Lon. I know you have a guide to the building and a troop count for it. I at least need those." Will begged.

Malaki walked back over to his desk which was by the window and extracted a piece of paper and handed it to Will. He continued his slow walk toawrds the swords. "I wish you luck and pay for the goddesses blessings to find you as you try and stop this monster. I only wish I would've known what was happening before it came to this." Malaki said.

"You don't have to," Will said, "you already made the first step from breaking away and gave me the fort guide and troop count. It's the first step on a long road to recovery."

"I have no choice. The time for me to leave has come and gone and I can't hold on any longer. I was just waiting for this day so I could explain to you why I have to do what I'm about to do. Please, tell Zelda I'm sorry for what I've done." Malaki said taking a sword out of the case.

"No, don't you can tell her yourself so she can see how sincere you are." Will pleaded.

"If you ever find out why I had to do this you can tell her why and she'll know I had no choice and am truly sorry for my actions. May the goddesses bless your journey." Malaki said as he moved the blade of the sword to face him. He then stabbed himself with the sword and fell down dead. Will bowed his head and paid his respects and mourned the loss but remembered that a battle was still going on. Will looked outt he window and saw that the battle seemed to be deadlocked. Will shattered a hole in the window and pulled out his bow and arrow. With his rapid fire skill Will was able to kill many zoras fromthe window and watched as the battle became more and more in favor of his troops. As the battle became a sure victory Will picked up Malaki's crown and scepter and walked don to the batllefield where his troops were killing off the last of the zora troops. Will then ordered a lock down on the Lake Hylia area so no civilians could run away to Kakariko and no one would know that his troops were on the move. With the zoras taken care of Will called General Charke front center. Charke knealed in front of Will.

"For excellent service to the army of Hyrule and for outstanding genious and for showing great leadership on the battlefield, I, Will Supreme Judge of Hyrule, name thee General Alexander Charke, tmeporary King of Lake Hylia." Will said and then placed the crown on Charke's head and he rose to take his scepter. Will then told him how to enforce the lockdown gave him the secret password which would allow people entry and exit of Lake Hylia and told him how many soldiers he'd be left with in case of attack and informed to only take military action unless first acted upon. Will and the soldiers that would leave remained at Lake Hylia for the night. In the morning would begin the next step on the long quest to reunite Hyrule and bring peace at last.

A/n: It may be short but enough stuff happens and there's enough action to keep anyone happy, unless you hate action then you're really pissed off by this point. I suggest you leave me a review and then go get psychological help ok buddy. As for the rest of you leave me reviews telling me how awesome I am and how much my story kicks ass, or don't see what I care. You people can tell em how much i suck and why me and my story should burn in the fiery depths of hell. It's still a review and that's all I want. Whether you tell em you love it or hate it you're still makin me happy. So later.


	11. One Step Closer

A/n: Sorry so long for me to even start writing this chapter. I've had nothing going on and nothing to do, except that weight lfiting in the mornings but that's nothin. I apologize. I'm sittin here it's June 15 and on the 25th to like the 29th I ahve this fotball camp at K-State U, only the best college in the freakin universe! Anyways this might take a while but I promise a new chapter and I also promise I will finish this story. It's the best thing i've had going for me since I quit writing in script format and started to get serious rather than funny (which happens to be a serious gift of mine...humor that is) Anyways the very big pimpin MageWriter has made me an offer I was unable to refuse...not because I'm threatend or anything but because it kicks many very large quantities of ass. He has offered to make an illustration for my story and I am flattered that of all the stories mine has been picked. Anyways look for that soon. I'll put a link on the next chapter if it's up. Or this one if it's finished by then. Anyways thanks for the reviews Mage Writer and Kitten of Shadows (although yours wasn't exactly flattering I didn't exactly ask for it to be so...) Well on with the blood, carnage, action, and romance! This is United We Stand Divided We Fight! wow that was dramatic.

Will arose the next morning and looked out of his tent to see the shining sun and a city full of troopsup and about soem getting ready for their first full day in one place. The rest were getting ready to move out again on their quest to reunite Hyrule. Will put on some clothes and walked out to join his troops. He grabebd himself some breakfast and then met with the generals he would take with him when he left the lake and they planned the route they would use to get to Bruk's fort near Lon. The quickest route would land them at the front of the fort in a few hours but it was heavily guarded from the front and would cause many casualties before they could even get in. Being a compassionate leader and not wanting to lose too many troops before they got to Kakariko, Will decided that they should take a route that may be a bit longer but would grant them the element of surprise and spare many troops' lives. This route however had one flaw in it. They would have to go through the Forest of Terrors. The villagers had named it such because no one had ever gone in and come out without suffering from a mental hysteria and complaining of things undescribably terrible. Although no one really wanted to go through it it was the quickest way that would bring them in behind Bruk's defenses. The only way Will got his generals to agree was that he volunteered to bethe scout that would go through the forest first.

Will gathered his troops before too much of the morning was gone and left from Lake Hylia. After maybe an hour of marching a dark forest with gnarled almost dead trees with dark leaves. The look of the place left no doubt that this was the Forest of Terrors. Will drew his sword and shield and took his first steps into the forest. With each step he scanned the area looking left to right and right to left to double check. Will walked so far that eventually he began to doubt the rumors of the forest. Will eased up and the tension left him. Will began to just walk. He walked so far without any changes at all taking place that he didn't notice the fog rolling in around his ankles. Will didn't notice anything at all until he ran into the last person he'd expected to see. The long brown hair fell down to the figure's shoulders and Will stared into the fgure's deep hazel eyes. "Margaret?" he asked questioningly even though he had no doubt it was her. Margaret let out a little giggle as a smile crossed her face. She nodded ehr head to confirm Will's susspicions that it was indeed Margaret. With another little giggle Margaret turned and ran from Will. Will put a little smile on his face as well and followed Margaret almost enjoying this little game of hard to get. Will ran after Margaret who turned to look back at Will every once in a while to make sure he was keeping up. This game kept up for a few minutes until eventually Will tripped over a root. He let out a curse under his breath as he stood up and dusted himself off and jogged over the hill margaret went over to see Margaret laying face down on the ground not moving. Will ran to where ehr body layand flipped her over to find her throat slit and stab wounds in her body. Will felt the tears form in his eyes as he began to cry over Margaret's body. Suddenly a twig snapped in the background and te tension came rushing back. Will drew his weapons and stood ready to attack. "Who's there?" Will asked red eyed from crying but ready to kill. Another twig snapped behind Will and he turned to face it. "Show yourself!" Will demanded. Will suddenly felt a blunt object hit him in the abk of the head and he fell to the ground. Will got up and looked around but everything was all blurry. He could ake out a figure stnding over him. As his vision cleared he saw the figure was a mirror image of him down to every last hair on his head. Will shook his head but the figure remained. Will, who was flabbergasted, waited for himself to come back to consciousness but it didn't happen. "Surely this is a dream or a hallucination or something." Will said aloud to reassure himself.

"Surely you are wrong." the figure replied.

"What is going on here?" Will asked, stunned that the figure spoke.

"I'll tell you what's going on. This is the curse of the Forest of Terrors, and I, am your worst nightmare." the figure explained. Will didn't know how this could be. He was confused and scared at the same time.

"What about Margaret? Why did you kill her?" Will asked. The figure just waved his hand and Margaret's dead body turned into fog. "How can I be sure this isn't just a dream?" Will asked using some of his wit to try and outsmart the figure. Without missing a beat the figure punched Will right in the face and Will staggered backward in pain. Will froze. "That hurt, I felt pain. That must mean-"

"This isn't a dream." the figure cut Will off. "The only way out is to beat your fears, or watch them destroy you." the figure informed. Will raised his sword and shield ready to fight. The figure pulled out a matching sword and shield. Will made the first move thrusting for the the fake Will. The fake Will dodged it off to the side and put his fist into the back of Will's head knocking him to the ground. "Stand up! Face your fears like a man." the fake Will taunted. The fake Will followed by kicking Will repeadtedly while he was down. Eventually the fake Will relented and laughed as he stood over the body of the real Will. Will slowly got to his feet and stood and faced the Will that had been created from his own fears. Wordlessly Will raised his sword and rushed at the fake Will. The fake Will dodged again but not soon enough as he got a cut on his right arm. Will saw as the little trickle of blood ran down the fake Will's sleeve.

"Why do you bleed when the other one like you pretending to be Margaret was just fog?" Will asked.

"She wasn't just fog. We are all real beings made just for the torture of individual souls. Her death was part of my plan so I wasted no time disposing of her." the fake Will explained.

"You're supposed to be me," Will said, "but I would never do anything like that, to anyone." Will declared boldly.

"Oh, but I am a part of you. I am that inner most part of you that you hide from the world. On the outside you the are calm gentle Will everyone knows. I am that Will you want no one to know. I am that animal inside you. I am the ruthless conciousless killing machine Will. But make no mistake about it I am still you." The fake Will explained to the real one's horror. "Now are you going to fight or are you jsut going to give me your life?"

"Bring it." Will said snapping back to reality. They both rushed at eachother with swords in the air ready to slash the other in two. When they met they both their swords connected with the other's and they went flying back. Rather than actually go and get their swords they both dropped their shields and commenced a fist fight. Will landed the first blow by hitting the fake Will in the cheek with his fist. The fake Will responded by kicking Will in the groin and Will fell to his kness.

"You'll never be good enough for me. I am your inner evil. I'll take every cheap shot and pull every dirty move. You won't even try and take an advantage when there's no one around but you and me. You aren't ready for me you aren't ready to fight anybody." The fake Will bragged. Just then the fake Will fell to the ground after having his leg pulledout from under him by Will. Will stood and put his foot on the throat of the fake Will.

"I believe you have me mistaken for someone else." Will taunted and put more pressure on the fake Will's throat. The fake Will then did something Will could have never sen coming. The fake Will choked out a few undeterminable words and held his hands up by Will. Suddenly Will was hit by an invisible force that knocked him back a good twenty feet. "How can you work magic?" Will asked as he rose and picked up his sword that had landed by him. "I thought you only had the abilities I have."

"I do," the fake Will replied, "and you mean to tell me you didn't know your mother is a sorceress. Well either way she is and it's in your blood. You can do it too." The fake Will chanted a few more words that seemed foreign and another blast hit Will. Will looked at his Master Sword and saw an inscription written in Ancient Hyrulian and suddenly it all came rushing to him. The entire Ancient Hyrulian language became like his native tongue. It seemed he had spoken it every day of his life. Will chanted a few words and repeated the actions of the fake Will and saw the same result the fake Will had. Will charged while the fake Will was still down and held his sword to the fake Will's throat.

"Your time is now. The curse of the Forest of Terrors is defeated and will trouble no one anymore." Will said. With that he thrusted his sword into the throat of the fake Will and stood over him as he watched his body turn into fog and watched as the fog disappeared. Will walked out of the forest, which he found wasn't as far as he thought, and rejoined his toops who were surprised to see him in a normal condition and alive, but at the same time if anyone would beat the Forest of Terrors it would be Will. Will marched his soldiers onward and within a few hours after midday they had made it to the back side of Bruk's fort. Will reminded his troops he wanted this fort taken in conditions well enough to live in because troops would be left there to make sure it doesn't fall back into the hands of Kakariko. Knowing that the fort couldn't be trashed, burned, torn down, etc, the troops would have a harder time than usual taking this fort. Despite this set back the troops would fight for their right to occupy this fort and would fight with all their might. Will sent forward about four archers who shot down the two archers keeping watch behind the fort. With all possiblities of being caught before a figth could start gone Will sent forward the soldiers carrying the battering ram. Rather than actually go around front and have to engage the troops will sent the battering ram to the rear wall. Only the strongest soldiers were carrying the batetring ram so when they struck the wall it broke on the first hit and soldiers came pouring in through the hole. The troops occupying the fort were unprepared for this sudden charge of Hyrulian soldiers and many were slaughtered before they had a chance to even draw their weapons or grab their shields. Very quickly Will's troops had a foothold in the fort and it would eb difficult for tha Kakarikans to drive them out. Will's troops quickly spread out in all directions and like a virus spread through the fort. Will himself led a charge up to the second of three floors in fort. He hacked and slashed and stabbed his way through in motion that was almost liquid, each hack and slash flowing together with the other in a way only his father had ever done. Once will had amde it up to the second floor he ordred all troops to remain there and ran up the stairs to the third floor and continuing his jaw-dropping performance and wiped out the entire third floor of soldiers using the same fluid attacks he had used to get up there. After dominating on the third floor Will returned to help his soldiers win over the other floors. With quick work Will had helped his soldiers take over and occupy the fort. After they had driven out the last of the Kakariko soldiers Will gathered his troops and had them fix the hole left by the battering ram and then ordered them to relax for the rest of the day. Tomorrow they would start on their way to Kakariko and end this 11 year war.

A/n: very very short I realize but you'll have to learn to deal with it because I'm running low on material. I tried to string this out as much as I can but this is what I get. It's July 24 over here so now you see how long it takes em to write a phriggin chapter. Well for right now I'm deciding between two endings or jsut using both of them and call one the alt. ending. Give me your feedback on that idea. Peace to my home dawgs.


	12. Ending, version 1

A/n: So I realize as I sit here it's been nearly two years since I've written anything at all outside school papers. What possessed me to come back and even remember my old stories is beyond me but here I am, two years later, still no spell check, and still no good ideas on how to end this. Part of me wants to go emo with the ending, part of me wants to make this a happy ending, one part says do alternate endings, and the last part doesn't even want to end it here. There is a time to cut things off though so the end is coming either now or next chapter. If you don't like the ending I pick let me know and I'll write an alternate. Again all spelling errors are apologized for seeing as my computer is too ghetto to have spell check, any grammar errors, however, feel free to rip me on those. Anyways, enough of my ramblings, here we go.

As Will lay sleeping in his army's newly acquired outpost he thought of how he was going to take, not only the city of Kakariko itself, but the base in front of it. This was a complicated job seeing as Kakariko had expanded a little bit over the last seventeen years, and also claimed Death Mountain for itself. This meant that Kakariko troops had a greater knowledge over a vast land and could hide in Death Mountain or the graveyard. Will was perplexed on how to stop this, and rather than stay up any more thinking about it Will decided to roll with the flow of the battle. It hasn't steered him wrong yet.

With that last reckless thought Will laid his head down on his pillow and shut his eyes. These past few days had left him exhausted. He was sound asleep almost as soon as he lay down. Will opened his eyes. There was a noise within the base when there shouldn't be. Will got up and picked up his sword and shield. He walked out of his small room on the third floor and looked outside. The hallways were dark. Will wasn't sure if this was a good sign or a bad one. He went back into his room and grabbed the torch hanging from the wall. Will walked back out and began to walk through the halls. Once his sweep of the third floor was complete he went down to the second floor. The halls were dark again. Will took his torch and walked along the second floor finding nothing again. Thinking he may have just been paranoid but not wanting to leave any doubt Will descended to the first floor. This being the only possible floor left that could have an intruder on it, Will pulled out his Master Sword and Hylian Shield, ready to defend himself from whatever lay in the dark. Will advanced through the first floor without finding anything, but when he came to the corner right by the front door he noticed an odd glow. He prepared himself for whatever was around the corner and jumped around. He thought he was ready for anything, but he couldn't believe what he saw. Standing in front of Will was the ghostly figure of his long dead father, wearing the same green tunic and bearing the same arms as Will. Link's ghost turned to recognize Will, and in a symbolic action laid his arms down on the ground, put his hands in the air, and began to slowly back towards the door. Will fell to his knees. His sword and shield dropped with a clang and Will fell to all fours. He wanted to say something, anything to his father who had been gone for so long but words couldn't leave his mouth. Will closed his eyes and began to cry.

Suddenly the room around Will began to change. The walls disappeared, in fact anything from the earth disappeared and will was caught in a void in what appeared to be an alternate universe. Will somehow sensed this change around and him and opened his eyes. He was filled with fear to see himself falling through nothingness. Suddenly he felt like he stopped falling. He went to stand on what was apparently solid ground. He noticed another figure walking towards him. It was nothing but a shadow though so he couldn't tell what it really was. As the figure walked closer Will again didn't believe what he saw. It was a walking clay figure, but the figure was of him. Will went to grab his sword off the ground but it was gone. Will raised his fists, ready to defend himself the old fashioned way if need be. The need never arose because the figure stopped short of Will. The figure's hands moved towards it's face. It began to remold itself until it had Will's body but the face of a monster. A horned, long fanged, blood-thirsty monster.

Will shot up in his bed, drenched in a cold sweat. His dream reminded him of that fight in the Forest of Terror. He felt like this crazy dream was telling him something. It seemed his father wanted to tell him something about his battle tomorrow, or was possibly scared by the apparent monster he is. Will knew what the second half of his dream meant. It seemed the goddesses wanted to tell him he was a monster. Will refused to believe it. Will firmly believed his anger was a righteous anger, directed at the right person for his father's death. Will knew what he was doing was right. He knew it had to be done, so there was no way he was a monster.

Will got up and splashed some water on his face, to clear off the sweat. He went and looked out the window in his room. It was still dark. he decided not to try and sleep again so he threw on his tunic and headed out his door. He went to the balcony outside the base where his soldiers were keeping watch. He found one of the soldiers who was on watch and laid his hand on his shoulder. "Go take a break, soldier," Will said, "we'll need you to be ready tomorrow."

"Thank you sir." the soldier replied and left his post. Will strolled along the balcony, taking in his surroundings and enjoying the fresh air. It was a beautiful night. The moon was almost full and the stars were out in multitude. The air was crisp and it was fairly warm for the time of the year. It was nights like these that Will wished he were able to enjoy. Will strolled along the outside of the building, looking down for anyone who might be trying to get in.

"All soldiers to the front!" Will heard one of the guards yell. Will ran to the front and noticed a small group of three people approaching the front door.

"Hold your fire men." Will ordered and ran back inside. He pulled out his sword and ran down to the front door. He opened the door and stood ready to meet the possible intruders. What he saw surprised him. His weapons fell from his hands once more tonight as he saw Margaret, Elizabeth, and Zelda walking towards his military base. "At ease men." Will shouted to his archers above him.

"You certainly have a friendly greeting crew." Margaret remarked.

"Well you shouldn't be sneaking up on a military base in the middle of the night. Why are you here anyways? I told you all to stay home" Will said.

"It's the battle of the century and you expect us to miss this?" Elizabeth asked. "Glory and immortality await on that battlefield. I'm not going to miss my chance to prove myself like this."

"Death may also await you." Will replied. "We know you don't want you that."

"My country needs me and I've never been one to sit on the sidelines when duty calls." Zelda said. Will had no come back for that. His mother's word had always been law and this time there was still no way around it. Zelda would not be swayed away from the battlefield so Will would be forced to keep them all.

"Go get some sleep then." Will said, "We'll need you at your best tomorrow." Elizabeth and Margaret left the room to find Will's quarters to get some sleep. Zelda, however, did not leave. She waited until everyone else had left and even a few moments afterwards. She walked over to Will and rested her hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you son," she whispered, "we won't disappoint."

"Just come back alive." Will said fighting off some tears.

"You know you need us Will, and we need this."

"You don't need to be running around risking your lives just to prove to someone that you can still fight, mom. You're one of the best fighters Hyrule has ever seen. No one will ever forget you and Dad. And why exactly did you have to drag Margaret and Elizabeth into this?" Will responded.

"This isn't about me son," Zelda answered, "it's about my country that your father died building. I told the girls to stay home, but they feel the same as I do. Every person in Hyrule feels as we do, they just don't all know where to find you. This is beyond glory." Will remained silent for some time. He then turned to face his mother, tears running down his face.

"I love you mom." Will said as he embraced Zelda, leaning his head to cry on her shoulder as he had done when he was little. Zelda returned the embrace and patted Will on the back as if to say everything will be ok.

"I love you too Will." She said softly into his ear. There they stayed for what seemed to be countless moments, frozen in this embrace, Will forever crying on his mother's shoulder. Will finally broke the hug and stood up.

"You need your rest mom. Go to my room with the girls, it's right up there and to the left. Oh, and tell the girls what I told you." Will said.

"What's that?" Zelda asked remembering the many things he had just said.

"That I love them." Will responded. Zelda just smiled, nodded, and turned up the stairs and around the corner. Will turned and began to go back on patrol throughout the base. Several hours later he returned to his room and found Elizabeth passed out in his cot and Margaret and Zelda asleep on the floor. Will grinned a little thinking that seemed exactly like his sister. He found a spot next to Margaret and sat down on the floor. Will folded his hands and said a small prayer to the Goddesses for the three girls in his room and for the success of tomorrow's battle. He finished up his prayer and looked to his right at the girl lying next to him. He leaned down and kissed the side of her head. "I love you." He whispered. He then took off his hat and tried to use it as a pillow as he went to sleep on the floor.

Sunlight broke through the window and shined on Will's face. Will groaned and sat up. He found his hat which had done a less than ideal job of being comfortable and put it on. He stood up and stretched a little bit to help him wake up. He looked out the window which looked back the way they had come. A wall of dark clouds was coming in behind them. "Hopefully we'll move out and get done before that reaches us." Will thought. Will looked around the room and the girls were still asleep. Will decided to wake Margaret first. He bent over and moved her brown hair from her face. He leaned down and kissed her on the forehead which caused her eyes to open slightly. "Morning beautiful." He whispered.

"Hey you." She said softly as she stretched out her arms. She stood up and Will hugged her tightly. Margaret, although a little confused at the hug, returned it.

"I love you." Will said softly. "Please, don't get hurt today."

"I'll be ok," she reassured, "you and I will have dinner tonight in Bruk's castle."

"Ok," Will said, "Hey, can you wake up Elizabeth for me, please?" Margaret nodded and walked towards Elizabeth as Will headed towards his mother. Will heard another familiar groan and heard his sister sit up in the cot she was in. Will knelt down by his mother and gently shook her. She came up swinging and slapped Will across the face. Will stumbled back and fell over his own feet. Margaret rushed over to Will as Elizabeth sat laughing in the cot.

"Sorry Will," Zelda apologized, "I did the same thing to your father seventeen years ago, and you know what they say about old habits."

"It's ok." Will said, still on his butt and rubbing his face. Margret helped him up and he Will walked a couple steps then turned and looked at everyone. "I need you to go assemble the soldiers, and have them all go down to the Mess Hall. I don't want it to be loud as to keep the element of surprise. So please have them all keep quiet as they gather." Will said. With that Will walked out of the room followed by the girls who all went to take their share of the base. Will made his rounds and purposely took a while doing them so that his soldiers would be the last to the Mess Hall. As he finished up he went down to the Mess Hall and found his massive army all gathered together, clamoring about what could be going on and why they were there. Will found his girls at the front of the Mess Hall waiting on him. He walked to them.

"Why are we here exactly?" Elizabeth asked.

"Just wait and you'll see" Zelda said, knowing exactly what was about to happen. Link had done this so well, she was excited to see if Will had inherited that gene from his father.

Will jumped up on a table at the front of the Mess Hall. A few soldiers noticed and went quiet. Will then began to bang his sword on his shield calling for quiet from the whole room. The talk died down and soon enough it was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. "My brothers," Will began, "today you all know of what we are about to do. This is nothing you haven't done before, yet this is a new experience for all of us. This battle is huge; it shall be talked about throughout history. With this magnitude of a battle comes pressure, do not feel it. You are Hyrulians, you are warriors! As such you will fight with a tenacity these soldiers have never seen. Any survivors will wake in a cold sweat years from now, having nightmares about us. This is not why we fight though. I know we all have our reasons. Some of us fight for glory; it awaits you on the battlefield. Some fight for immortality. It too awaits you on this battlefield. Some fight for money, and all your salaries shall be large. But money, and glory, and immortality are all fleeting possessions. Those of you who are here for your country are truly soldiers! Those of you who fight to keep us safe, and fight for your loved ones back home, that is true motivation. As we fight today, keep in mind those of us who died protecting their loved ones. For those who the war lasted maybe just a day too long. As we fight remember your country and remember your comrades, all else will follow. Ahoo!"

"Ahoo! Ahoo! Ahoo!" the soldiers followed in their war chant, pumping their fists in the air.

"Now is our time!" Will continued. "Prepare yourselves. We storm Kakariko in ten minutes!" The soldiers dispersed as did will and the girls and in ten minutes everyone was out side in their ranks ready to march. The dark clouds had moved in and gone ahead of them, they would march with the storm.

Will marched his forces onward towards the village, which had really grown into a large city more so since it was named Kakariko Village. As he marched sprinkles of rain fell from the sky onto him and his men. A low flash around the edge of the sky followed by silence then a low rumble. "Great," Will thought, "just what we needed in the middle of our finest hour." The rain began to pick up, but it wasn't quite steady yet. The thunder became more frequent and the lightning became brighter as they neared a large hill. The troops marched up this hill and as they neared the top Kakariko became clear in the distance. "Halt!" Will yelled and his troops stopped. Will turned to his forces. "Take your positions men!" he yelled. "You three come with me." He said to the girls who were on his right. The troops all ducked into the forest that had grown around Kakariko in recent years. Will led the girls to his second in command, Gen. Petrillia. "Stay with him, he'll keep you safe." he said to the girls. He turned to Petrillia, "Keep an eye on them, but let them fight Petrillia. I trust you with my life, now I leave you something more important." Will left with these words.

Will went out to the front gate of Kakariko, alone. He stood there and pulled out his sword and shield. The archers on top of the wall pulled back their arrows, ready to shoot him down. "Bruk!" Will yelled, "Come out and face me!" There was silence; the archers relaxed seeing no obvious threat. "Bruk!" Will continued to yell. There was still silence. Then the sound of creaking wood. They were unlocking the giant wooden gates. The archers stood, back in a relaxed position. The doors opened wide to reveal nothing. Will had been invited in. He hadn't planned on this but he quickly adapted his plan. He took off his green hat and scratched the back of his head then put his hat back on. It took a second for the secret sign to be interpreted but eventually the orders were received and Will's hidden archers took out all of Kakariko's forward archers. "Now," Will yelled, "storm the city!" As his troops came out of hiding and began to rush the city Will held his sword and shield in his arms and let out a roar the likes of which had never been heard. Sword raised, he rushed into the city and led the charge.

"This can not end well," Zelda said to herself, lost somewhere in the troops, "but Will's going to need all the help he can get." Wise beyond her years, she knew Will had made a mistake, but it was a mistake she would be willing to die for.

Will rushed through the gates and slashed at the first few things to move. Unfortunately they were just regular citizens of Kakariko. The rain from the heavens fell harder than it had in recent history for Hyrule. The troops behind Will grabbed torches that had been for sale at a kiosk by the gate and lit them in the ovens of bakery that had been close by. They began to set fire to anything that would burn.

"This is not the way a Hyrulian should act." Petrillia said, but unable to put a stop to it he continued to charge into the city.

More and more innocents were slain as the troops all lost control. Buildings burnt and people died. The troops had almost reached the center of the city where they would have really ruined the entire city when the purple clad Kakariko troops showed up to meet them. Missing from the front lines was Bruk. "Petrillia, take charge of my troops, I'm going for Bruk." Will said with his eyes on Bruk's castle. Will charged the enemy lines with a wedge of soldiers he had taken along. By the time he had busted through his five man wedge had all been slain, but the casualties they had caused were almost twice as much. Will broke through the back line and broke into a dead sprint to the castle. Will had a flash back to Lake Hylia when Malaki had waited in his castle, then killed himself. Bruk wouldn't get off the hook so easy. Will would make sure Bruk pays for his crime personally.

Will came to the front door of the castle. The door was wooden and he saw a window upstairs that was facing the battlefield. It was undoubtedly Bruk's chambers, from which he'd be watching the fight. Will hatched up a quick plan. He pulled out a little stone that had been his father's. He pushed the stone against the door and watched as it caught fire. Will kicked in the door which lay flaming on the ground. Will took off in a dead print down the hall to the stairs. What he didn't see though was that, as he turned to go up the stairs, the smoldering door caught fire to the carpet, which covered the entire castle. The carpet began a slow burn chasing after Will. Will ran up the stairs, skipping a step with every stride. He rushed to the top, and when he got there he found another locked door. Rather than take care of it in the same manner as the front door Will just charged the door with his shoulder and watched as it fell in. The room inside was huge. It was as big as an open field, if not two. Will heard a faint musical sound coming from his right. Without thinking he turned and ran to investigate. Will ran and ran until he came to the wall on the right side. He found what, to his father, would have been a familiar sight. There sat Bruk playing the organ despite the chaos around him.

"It's a beautiful piece, really." Bruk said finishing up his music.

"I don't much care for it." Will said with anger in his voice.

"Why the hate, young one?" Bruk teased as he stepped down from his organ to be on the same level as Will.

"Don't play games." Will said, "you know why I'm here."

"Is this still about your little country? You know, power can really corrupt a person." Bruk continued coyly.

"This is about my father you heartless fiend!" Will yelled.

"Do try and stay calm, young Will, would you?" Bruk continued to tease.

"You murdered my father! What had he ever done to you?" Will asked the all too famous question. Bruk's demeanor went from playful and relaxed to serious and cold.

"You have no idea what your father has done to me, countless times. I'm lucky to be alive right now, lucky enough to have outlived him." Bruk said sternly.

"You didn't even know him until you killed him! What could he have done to you?" Will yelled.

"Enough of this game!" Bruk yelled. "Like father like son, you shall die at my hand, but you will die by my true form." Bruk fell onto all fours. His breathing became very rapid and sounded labored. Bruk began to scream as this process went on. He got back on his knees and raised his eyes towards the sky and let out another loud scream. Bruk's skin began to peel off his body. But what was underneath was not the innards of a human, it seemed to be another human. The skin was a weird tainted greenish black sort of hue and it's hair was bright red. It appeared to already be wearing a black armor, and there was a glowing golden triangle on the figure's left hand. It was in the presence of this figure Will noticed something he had never seen on himself before, a glowing gold triangle on his own left hand. His father had had something just like this, but he'd never seen it on himself. The figure stood to it's feet.

"I am Ganon, and your father has tried to kill me and imprison me countless times. Obviously all attempts have failed. Now I plan on wiping out your entire disgusting family and taking Hyrule for myself. It seems I'll start with you." The figure spoke. Will was beyond words. He'd heard of Ganon before, but he was supposed to be dead. His father had killed him a long time ago.

"You're dead." Will said feebly.

"Obviously not." Ganon said as he charged Will. Will pulled out his sword and blocked the attack. As the clang of metal rang through the large room the fire that had followed Will burst through the door. It caught this floor on fire and it slowly spread as the fight raged on. Ganon hacked and slashed but Will was able to dodge or block every last attack. Finally Will found his opportunity. Ganon thrust his sword forward and Will side stepped and pushed his shield straight into Ganon's face. Ganon staggered backwards and grabbed his nose. He looked at his hand and saw blood on it and Will noticed the blood running down Ganon's face. This strengthened Will, realizing even a man brought back from the dead is still human. As if he sensed Will's slight comfort Ganon began to do something that was very inhuman. He set his nose back into place with a loud crack and began to float off the ground. He floated higher and higher until he was almost at the ceiling.

The fire continued to rage.

Ganon raised his hand into the air and a yellow ball began to form around his hand. The ball grew and Ganon threw it at Will. Will rolled and the ball hit the floor next to Will and it left a large black scorch mark where it hit. Before Will could fully take that in another ball was thrown his way and he had to roll. He rolled again, and again. He tried to catch his breath but another ball was coming his way. Will just barely moved out of the way of this on. Instead of hitting the floor though this one clipped the blade of his sword. It reflected back and hit Ganon, which stunned him. Will took this chance to catch his breath and he realized what he must do. He drew his sword. Another ball came he way but instead of rolling he just sidestepped slightly and planted his feet. The ball came in and Will planted on his back foot and swung forward. The ball came straight for Ganon but Ganon backhanded it back to Will. Will swung again and the ball went back and forth until eventually it came in too fast for Will to hit back and he rolled to the side, away from it. Will, however, had rolled in front of the large window overlooking the battle field and the burning city. Ganon looked around and noticed the fire had almost consumed the entire room, and would eventually bring the castle to the ground. Ganon flew forward with his leg extended. He kicked Will in the chest and broke through the window. Will tumbled through the air. He found himself close to the wall of the castle and stabbed his sword into the wall as hard as he could. The sword stuck but it ripped down the wall and Will continued to fall. He could feel himself slowing but he didn't know if it would be quick enough. Will had slowed significantly when his sword popped out of the wall, and he fell about twenty feet to the ground and landed on his back.

"Ugh." Will grunted and shook his head. He opened his eyes to see Ganon hovering above him. Will quickly rolled to get out of the way of the yellow ball Ganon threw at him. Will rolled onto his feet and braced himself for another shot. This one he hit back at Ganon who wasn't ready for it and was stunned. Rather than attack however, Will took this opportunity to fall back and he ran through old rusted iron gates up a dirt path. Will ran and ran as the path kept climbing up and up. He looked behind him to see Ganon following him. He wasn't sure if that was good or bad, but Will was about to make what could be his last stand. Will came to the top of the path. There was the top of a volcano and a giant solid gold statue of a creature he had only seen in books. It was called a goron . Will knew why it was there, but he didn't have time to think about it. He needed a plan. His immediate instinct was to hide behind the goron to gain the element of surprise. He did just that and began to think out the rest of his plan while he waited for Ganon.

Ganon floated up wear the path stopped by the volcano top and the giant golden statue of Darunia. "That man was a fool," Ganon thought, "to let his people go extinct fighting for my cause while I would just make them slaves under my new order. The stupid only aid in the destruction of nations." As he finished that thought he was blindsided by Will's shield.

Will put his foot on Ganon's throat as he fell to the ground. He held the point of his sword right between Ganon's eyes. "I will kick your ass in this life, and I hope the goddesses allow my father to kick your ass in the next!" Will yelled. He was about tor un his sword straight through Ganon's skull when he was thrown off of him. Ganon stood and placed his foot on Will's chest.

"Like father like son it seems." Ganon said. "You both had the same problem, you're over aggressive and it will have killed you both." Ganon pulled out his sword now, and let the point hang out in front of Will's face. "Go on, yell at me. Swear at me. Tell me how much you despise me just like your father did."

"You sick freak." Was all Will could mutter. Ganon and Will both knew it. However, this soft spot didn't leave Will soft as Ganon had hoped, rather it angered him, and his anger was about to give him strength. Ganon began to move his sword. He taunted Will with the point. Will, tried to move his legs. H found they were surprisingly free given his current captivity. Will swung his legs and Ganon didn't notice. Will then swung his leg up as high as he good and brought his knee straight into Ganon's groin. Ganon's sword fell to Will's side and Ganon went to his knees next to his sword. Will rolled away and jumped to his feet. He heard footsteps behind him. He turned and held his sword out towards the footsteps. He was surprised to see Zelda, Elizabeth and Margaret. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"We saw you run up this way, we knew you'd need help." Zelda said.

"You shouldn't have come," Will said, "this is too dangerous."

"So let a seventeen year old boy take care of it?" Elizabeth asked.

"Dad wasn't so different from me you know." He answered.

"I do love family reunions." Ganon said, climbing back to his feet.

"You!" Zelda screamed. "How are you here?"

"Have you not learned? You can banish me to another universe, seal me in stone underwater, and even straight up kill me, but you will never be able to get rid of me." Ganon taunted.

"I'd beg to differ." Will said. The little yellow triangle on his hand began to glow. Zelda noticed hers glowing too, as did Ganon.

"Ah, so we have a gathering of the triforce here do we?" Ganon said.

"I'm more like my father than you know, and I'm about to carry on the family tradition of kicking your ass." Will retorted. He charged at Ganon and Ganon charged at him. They met and their swords were dead locked, right in front of their faces. Both men grunted as they tried to push towards the other. Eventually Will shoved Ganon's sword off to his right, and Ganon used his free hand to push Will way to keep from being struck by his sword.

"Throw me your bow, son!" Zelda yelled. Will pulled out his bow, his father's old bow, and threw it to Zelda. Zelda pulled out some yellow arrows and loaded the bow as Will made another charge. Again the charge ended in a stalemate but rather than break off and try again the two men began to circle each other while trying to make some progress. When she got a clear shot Zelda fired an arrow into Ganon's back. A bright light emitted from the wound, and Ganon fell to his knees.

"You always were a cold hearted bitch." Ganon said from his knees. He turned and fired a yellow ball at her and Zelda was unable to move in time, the ball hit her straight in the chest and she fell to the ground, a circle singed into her dress and her flesh. There was nothing to question about it, Zelda was dead.

Will went to slice for Ganon's neck while he was still down but Ganon blocked with his sword. He fought his way to his feet and broke the stalemate by throwing Will's sword to the side. Ganon pulled the arrow out of his back and tossed it aside.

Elizabeth and Margaret drew their swords and rushed into battle. Ganon blocked every attack with an almost elegant fluidity. He kept all three attackers at bay. Will made a blindside jab from behind Ganon and he turned to block it. Then Elizabeth slashed his arm, and he let out a slight chuckle. He turned and slashed Elizabeth straight across the chest. She fell, bleeding and breathless, straight to the ground. Will was both furious and depressed at seeing what was left of his family die before his eyes. He charged at Ganon, fuming with rage. He brought his sword down with all his might, but it was blocked and shrugged aside by Ganon. Ganon brought his foot up and kicked Will in the chest. Will fell backwards and onto the ground. Margaret engaged Ganon, in combat. She hacked and slashed and was blocked on every attack. Will got up and rushed forward. He held his sword out in front of him and ran as fast as he could. He ran his sword straight through Ganon. Ganon chuckled as he looked at the sword coming through his stomach.

"You know what they say, he who laughs last laughs hardest." Ganon said. He held up his sword and stabbed it into Margaret who was in front of him. Margaret fell to the ground and Ganon fell to his knees laughing hysterically. Will ran to Margaret. He fell to his knees and picked her up into his arms.

"Baby, hold on, stay with me. It'll be ok." Will pleaded.

"Will," Margaret choked out, "it's over. I love you." She gathered her last strength and hugged Will. He leaned in and gave her one last kiss as she shut her eyes and died. Will stayed on his knees, holding her in his arms, listening to the laughter still going on in the background. Will stood up and walked over to Ganon's dying body.

"You sick bastard." He said over Ganon's laughter. Ganon just continued to laugh. Eventually the laughing faded to choking, and the choking stopped. Will pulled his sword out of Ganon's torso he bent Ganon's body over on a rock. He picked up his sword. "I'm making sure you never come back." Will said. He raised his sword and in one swoop chopped off Ganon's head. Will then looked around at the carnage and fell to his knees. Anyone he'd loved lay dead in front of him. Will began to cry in front of the monument that marked his father's greatest sorrow. He cried for until tears were unable to come anymore. He then got up and found a sharp stick laying on the ground. He mounted Ganon's head on the stick. Will then found some strength granted to him by the goddesses to carry down the bodies of his loved ones on one shoulder, and still hold the stick with Ganon's head in front of him. Will walked down the path back to Kakariko. As he came down he noticed the battle was ending and by the time he got onto the battlefield it was over. When the troops saw what Will was carrying the all fell to a knee and bowed their heads. Will grabbed about five soldiers and had them round up all the hay they could. When they came back he piled it up and laid the three bodies on it. He placed blankets over the bodies and set the hay on fire. Everyone bowed their heads and paid their last respects. When they were done Will spoke.

"Burn this whole fucking city." Will said softly. The troops set fire to everything in the city, and then formed ranks to march back to Hyrule. The war was over, but there would be no celebrations tonight.


End file.
